


Harry Potter és Amade medálja

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harry nem bír belenyugodni Nitus jóslatába, így Hermionéval együtt kezdenek nyomozni a híres medál után, ami megmentheti őket. Eközben a táborban is zajlanak az események: Ron nem bír beletörődni, hogy Natalie Dracóval tölti az időt, ezért mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy egymásra haragítsa őket. Eközben a lány állapota feltűnően rosszabbra fordul.Hermione és Harry közös nyomozása Tyrusszal végre kezd rávilágítani Amade – illetve az őt övező legenda – titkára. A páros rémülten döbben rá, hogy semmi sem az ő tervük szerint alakul: Vitalis már köztük van, és nagyon is tudja, ki az a Harry Potter. Viszont Amade sincs olyan távol, mint képzelték.Harry pedig hosszú évek után végre ráébred legnagyobb hibájukra: ha mindannyian őszinték lettek volna egymással, most nem lennének ekkora bajban...





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a kisregény a Harry Potter és a Titkok Kapuja folytatása, melynek elolvasása nélkül alig érthető. (Pláne, amekkora káoszt teremtettem vele.) Az Amade medálja a trilógia második része, melyet majd követ egy harmadik, nagyobb lélegzetvételű befejezés. A történet szokás szerint Severitus, de több lesz benne a romantika, mint bármelyik nem slash regényemben.

A lemenő Nap gyönyörű vérvörösre változtatta a felhőket, de ha a szemlélő tekintete a horizont alá siklott, elborzasztó látvány tárult a szeme elé. Odalent szörnyű csata folyt: erős az erősebb ellen.  
  
A harctól messzebb, egy meredély szélén a két legerősebb varázsló küzdött egymással. Harcuk heves volt, gyűlöletük egymás iránt mindent elsöpört. Nem volt már ép terület körülöttük, és nem akadt olyan lény, aki meg merte volna őket közelíteni. A küzdelem órák óta tartott; most jött el pillanat, amikor mindketten belefáradtak.  
  
– Ez nem fog menni, Vitalis – mondta kimerülten az egyik férfi, amikor a földön oldalra fordult, hogy egy pillantást vessen ellenfelére. Nem fogsz tudni megölni.  
  
Vitalis tűzpiros talárja cafatokban lógott, de nem tűntek súlyosnak a sérülései. A megjegyzésre halkan felhorkant és a hátára fordult.  
  
– Tudod, Amade, veled mindig az volt a gond, hogy mindenkinek megkegyelmezel – mondta indulatosan. – Nem vagy képes megölni a legjobb barátodat… Furcsa, hogy Amicet mindig veled végezteti a piszkos munkát. Kíváncsi vagyok, a jövőben hányszor használ fel a terveihez… – Vitalis nem tudta befejezni a mondandóját, mert egy kék fénysugár repült felé, és lyukat égetett mellette a talajba. – Ez nem talált.  
  
– Ha igazán akartam volna, eltalál – mondta hidegen Amade, miközben feltápászkodott. Vitalis szintén támadó állást vett fel. – Kérlek, Vitalis. Ez az utolsó lehetőség, hogy átállj a mi oldalunkra, és ne szolgáld többé a gonoszt! Ez nem te vagy…  
  
– Nem én vagyok… hagyjuk ezt a kioktatást! – vágott közbe dühösen Vitalis. – Nem tudsz tisztára mosni a Tanács előtt, rengeteg ember vére szárad a kezemen  
  
– Ők bűnözők voltak. A Tanácsnak még mindig elmagyarázhatod, hogy valójában csak a civil áldozatokat akartad elkerülni ezzel...  
  
Vitalis egyik kezét kinyújtotta, tenyérrel fölfelé; abban a pillanatban egy fénynyaláb jelent meg.  
  
– Egy betegséggel, amit én fedeztem fel, és ami most mindannyiunkat fenyeget! – kiáltotta, miközben a fénynyalábot nézte megigézve. – Nekem már nincs kegyelem, hiába volt csak véletlen, hogy rábukkantam... de aztán felhasználtam! Dolgoztam vele…  
  
– Nem fog számítani, ha a vallomásom…  
  
A fénycsóva elrepült, és eltalálta Amadét; a varázsló csúszott néhány métert a földön, és beütötte a fejét. Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, Vitalis már előtte állt, villámok ölelték körbe a talárját, kezében pedig egy gömbvillám sistergett.  
  
– Okot fogok adni rá, hogy megölj… – mondta gonosz mosollyal. – Önvédelem.  
  
Amade megérintette véres tarkóját, aztán gyilkos tekintettel pillantott fel.  
  
– Miért vágysz ennyire a halálra? – sziszegte dühösen. – Nem halhatsz meg…  
  
– Csak ideiglenesen! Nekem tökéletesen elég lesz és az emlékezetemet is hamarabb visszanyerem, mint itt bármelyikünk is valaha!  
  
– Egyszer rá fogok jönni, mit tettél a két medálommal! – suttogta haragosan Amade, majd az ő véres kezében is megjelent egy villámgömb.  
  
A két gömb egyszerre indult útjára, mire kisebb robbanás rázta meg a talajt. A robbanás ereje mindkettőjüket kisodorta a szakadék szélére; a vörös taláros férfi eltűnt a szakadékban. Amade megviselten kúszott oda a mélység széléhez, hogy lássa, mi történt barátjával. Amikor lepillantott, látta, hogy a férfi kétségbeesetten kapaszkodik egy sziklába, még nem nyelte el a szakadék.  
– Fogd meg a karomat! – kiáltott le, megragadva barátja egyik karját; Vitalis görcsösen kapaszkodott a sziklába, de nem fogta meg Amade segítő kezét. Amade fogcsikorgatva tartotta a férfit, egyik kezét próbálta szabaddá tenni. – Varázslattal felhúzlak!  
  
\- Nem! – tiltakozott Vitalis, és egyik kezével elengedte a sziklaszirtet. – Megmondtam! – Megragadta a gömböt, és Amadehoz vágta. A varázsló felkiáltott a fájdalomtól és elengedte a férfit. Vitalis lezuhant a mélybe, az éles sziklákra…  
  
– Ne! – kiáltott utána kétségbeesetten Amade; szemei kitágultak a rémülettől, ahogy barátja eltűnt a sötétségben. – Ne… – suttogta, aztán a hátára feküdt, összeszorítva a szemét. Kezét sérült karjára tette; a seb lüktetett a fájdalomtól. Csak remélni tudta, hogy időben megérkezik a segítség, még mielőtt végleg búcsút mondhat a karjának.  
  
Furcsa módon a szerencse mindig mellette volt, most sem volt másképp. Meghallotta jegyese hangját:  
  
– Amade! – Érezte, ahogy a föld finoman remeg a lány lépései alatt. – Amade... mi történt?  
  
– Valami nagyon rosszul sült el – nyögte kimerülten. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy szinte minden tanácsos összegyűlt körülötte. Korvin és Ovidius két oldalról megragadták, hogy talpra állítsák.  
  
– Hogy érted? – kérdezte Hilarius, lepillantva a szakadék mélyére. – Ahogy így elnézem, a holttestét nem fogjuk megtalálni, még mielőtt erőre kap.  
  
Amade mélyeket lélegezve próbált eszméleténél maradni. Anaya erős fájdalomcsillapító bűbájokat szórt a vállára, aggódva pillantva kedvesére.  
  
– Azt akarta, hogy én végezzek vele – világosította fel Amade az ősz varázslót. Hilarius felé fordult, kíváncsi arccal. – Már az első percben rájöttem, hogy ez… a célja – kapkodott levegő után –, hiszen a kisujjával elintézhetett volna!  
  
– Láttuk a távolból – szólalt meg Korvin –, úgy dobált téged, mint aki csak játszik veled. Arra ment ki a játék, hogy feldühítsen.  
  
– Nem sokon múlt… – morogta Amade.  
  
Ovidius, aki eddig csendben támogatta, csak most szólalt meg:  
  
– Sikerült valamit megtudnod a szérumról?  
  
Amade megrázta a fejét. – Semmit sem mondott az ősi betegségről.  
  
– A medáljaid?  
  
– Kettő biztosan nála van – mondta Amade dühösen –, és elképzelésem sincs, mit tett velük.  
  
Hilarius elébük lépett, mintegy feltartóztatva Amadét.  
  
– Csak remélni tudom, hogy a maradék ötöt biztonságba helyezted!  
  
Mindannyian egy emberként néztek Amadéra.  
  
– Igen! – felelt Amade indulatosan. – Szétszórtam őket a világban, nehogy ez az átkozott Vitalis és gonosz cimborái megtalálják!  
  
Többen felsóhajtottak. Ayana küldött Hilarius felé néhány rosszalló pillantást; Amade hálás volt ezért. Többet úgysem mondhatott volna. Érezte, hogy ereje egyre jobban elhagyja.  
  
– Előresietek, és szólok Amicetnek, hogy sürgős gyógyításra szorulsz – közölte Hilarius, és otthagyta őket, nyomában egy pár cikázó villámmal.  
  
– Ha ennyi ereje van, igazán elvihetett volna minket – morogta Korvin.  
  
– Gondolkozz! – fordult hátra Ayana. – Az utazás hátráltatná Amade gyógyulását! Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy elveszítsük őt. Éppen most, mikor nem múlik el nap támadás nélkül!  
  
– Ahhoz képest jól elsétálgatunk… – jegyezte meg epésen Korvin.  
  
– Kérlek, ne haragítsd magadra Amade hitvesét, nem járnál jól! – mondta mosolyogva Ovidius, aztán odahajolt Amadéhoz. – Ugye nem vagyok egyedül azzal a gondolattal, hogy régi barátod még nagy gondokat fog okozni?  
  
Amade mélyet sóhajtott. – Bár sose lett volna akkor hatalmam, hogy elkészítsem azokat az átkozott medálokat! Legszívesebben az összeset a pokol fenekére küldeném...  
  
– ...és akkor az összes pokolfajzat arra használná a medáljaidat, hogy feljöhessen a földi világba – humorizált Ovidius, de Amade szúrós pillantása belé fojtotta a szót. – Ne haragudj, ízetlen tréfa volt.  
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry kábultan csukta be a könyvet.  
  
– Hát ez remek. Mindjárt hetet kellett csinálni belőle! – Ledobta a könyvet az ágyára.  
  
– Hééé! – kiáltott fel Tyrus. Felemelkedett az ágyról, megrázta lapjait, aztán összecsukta magát. – Túlságosan is heves ma, úrfi!  
  
Harry lehuppant az ágy szélére, és szomorúan bámulta a padlót. – Kérlek, bocsáss meg. De ez így… nem fog menni. Hét medál! Az isten szerelmére… ez rengeteg. Mind nagy hatalommal bíró tárgy, és ha rossz kezekbe kerülnek, elszabadul a pokol.  
  
Összehúzott szemöldökkel fordult Tyrus felé.  
  
– De várjunk csak…  
  
– Igen?  
  
– Nitus azt mondta nekem, hogy csak egy medál maradt meg… de itt hétről esik szó… a többi mind elpusztult?  
  
A könyv odalebegett hozzá és leereszkedett a fiú ölébe.  
  
– Tudod úrfi, a világ még nem állt készen egy ilyen hatalmas erő befogadására, ezért rejtette el Amade a medálokat – mesélte, majd felsóhajtott. Harry elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy barátja ilyet is tud. – Hogy miért készítette őket? Mert hajdanán hét mágus volt, akik különleges hatalommal és erővel bírtak; az ő tiszteletükre alkotta meg Amade a hét mágikus tárgyat.  
  
– De mi a fenének… – szólt közbe Harry.  
  
– Hallgass végig, gazdám! Tudod jól, hogy az ősi varázslók sosem halhattak meg – magyarázta tovább Tyrus – Ha megunták az életüket, nem vethettek véget neki. A halál ugyan bekövetkezik, de ők újra felébrednek emlékek nélkül, amiket kicsit később visszanyernek. De véglegesen sosem halnak meg! Amade viszont úgy gondolta, hogy megadja társainak ezt a lehetőséget: aki tényleg meg szeretne halni, az a medálok által képes lesz rá.  
  
Harry meg sem tudott megszólalni. Kellett pár perc, mire megemésztette a hallottakat.  
  
– Uh… ez meredek – nyögte ki végül. – Élt vele valamelyik varázsló?  
  
– Tudomásom szerint nem – jött rögtön a válasz. – Egy medál került elő a történelem során, a többiről nincs tudomásom. Valószínűleg a többit esély sem lenne megtalálni.  
  
– Az ellenségnek sem? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Ha eddig nem találták meg, ezután sem fogják – nyugtatta meg Tyrus. – Az az egy, amiről tud a halandó varázsvilág, az kell nekünk.  
  
– Tudom – dőlt hátra Harry és a plafonra szegezte tekintetét. – Remélem, lesz időnk megtalálni, még mielőtt Voldemort rábukkanna. De addig is… vár rám egy kibírhatatlan… – Szinte undorral mondta ki az utolsó szót: – … tábor.  
  
Magához húzta a párnát és eltakarta vele az arcát.  
  
– Részvétem, úrfi.


	2. Majdnem egy család

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Végre eljött a táborba indulás napja, amire már Harry nagyon vágyott, hiszen előbbre szeretne jutni a nyomozásban Hermionéval. Amikor megérkeznek, sor kerül a tábor megismerésére és a vacsorára is, ahol az igazgató elmondja mire számíthatnak a következő két hétben.

– Szálljon le rólam!  
  
Harry összerezzent Natalie dühös hangjától, aztán átfordult a másik oldalára, mintha csak egy rossz álomból riadt volna fel.  
  
– Tudod, kisasszony, itt az ételt nem fogják csak úgy feltálalni.  
  
– Talán ha tartana házimanót…  
  
– Jó okom van rá, hogy ne tartsak.  
  
– Akkor maga tegyen úgy, mintha az lenne!  
  
– Fogd be azt a nagy szád! – üvöltötte Piton, és Harry esküdött volna rá, hogy hallja, ahogy az étkezőben lévő varázspoharak menekülőre fogták a dolgot. Hunyorogva nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy megpróbálja leolvasni a homályos számlapról, hány óra lehet. Te jó ég, még csak reggel hét!  
  
– Csak úgy mellesleg közlöm, volt kitől tanulni... - hallotta Harry megint Natalie hangját. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nagy pofámat az _apámtól_ örököltem.   
  
Harry gyorsan a fejére húzta a párnát, hogy ne is kelljen hallania a választ.  
  
– Na, most azzal a lendülettel, amivel felkeltél és idejöttél… _kifelé!_ – ordította az apja, amit aztán egy óriási csattanás követett, ahogy becsapódott az ajtó.  
  
Aztán végre csönd lett. Ekkora Harry már teljesen ébren volt, csak a fáradtság miatt nem volt kedve kikecmeregni az ágyból.  
  
– Az összes lapom összegyűrődött… – jött egy panaszos nyögés a szoba túl végéből. – Hogy lehet ekkora lármát csapni kora reggel?  
  
Harry odahajította a párnát, és kajánul elvigyorodott, amikor egy elfojtott, rémült kiáltást hallott. Az elmúlt héten ez volt a nevelési módszer, hogy a könyv végre befogja a száját. Ha táborba akar menni, gondolnia kell rá, hogyan titkol majd el egy beszélő könyvet. Harry úgy döntött, a legjobb megoldás a fecsegésre hajlamos varázstárgy szigorú és következetes megnevelése lesz.  
  
Megdörzsölte az arcát, aztán körbenézett a szobájában, mit vegyen fel az igen meleg nyári napon. Még hozzá kellett szoknia a gondolathoz, hogy szekrényei olyan ruhával vannak tele, amiket szeret hordani, szobája pedig a kert egyik legszebb részére nyílik. Úgy gondolta, hagy még pár percet apjának, hogy lehiggadjon, addig is kimegy az erkélyre. Egy saját szoba erkéllyel – sosem gondolta volna...  
  
Pizsamában lépett ki, és rátámaszkodott a kőből faragott korlátra, gyönyörködve a virágoskertben. Valóban nem vallott Pitonra egy ilyen kert. Harry később megtudta, a kert saját életet él, és a házban uralkodó hangulattól függően alakítja a növényeket. Megbűvölt növények voltak ezek, amiket egyszer elültetnek, utána gondoskodnak magukról. Amióta a Piton család hazatért, szinte felragyogott a kert; a növények talán örültek, hogy a hosszú tanév után valóban élet van a kúrián.  
  
Ez az egy hét maga volt a paradicsom: amikor apja elhozta, Harry nem is sejtette, mennyire jól fogja érezni magát itt. Naphosszat ült a kertben, olvasta régi jegyzeteit, késő esténként pedig Tyrus mutatott neki feljegyzéseket, amikből mindig egy kicsit többet tudott meg Amade életéről. Hermionéval megbeszélték, hogy amíg nem találkoznak, megpróbálnak minél több információt összegyűjteni a varázslóról, aztán rászánnak egy napot a táborban, és összevetik, amit külön-külön sikerült megtudniuk.  
  
Persze a boldogság nem volt felhőtlen, nem telt el úgy nap, hogy Natalie és Perselus ne veszekedtek volna legalább egy órát. Harry kezdett felhagyni a reménnyel, hogy valaha is kibékülnek. Gyakran próbálta kitalálni Piton arckifejezéséből, mire gondolhat, de a férfi mindig is ügyesen leplezte az érzéseit. Harrynek volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy apja nagyon is tudja, mi történik a lányával – csak éppen nem volt hajlandó Natalie tudomására hozni. Harry egyszerűen jobbnak látta titokban tartani a dolgot, hiszen testvére megzsarolta, apja pedig az egész nyomozástól eltiltaná – így pedig esélye sem lenne megtalálni a medált.  
  
Ásított egyet, aztán visszatért a szobájába, hogy átöltözzön. Fél órával később – némi könyvnevelés után – óvatosan előmerészkedett a szobájából. A tágas étkezőben az ebédlőasztalnál ült Piton, a Reggeli Prófétát olvasva. Vékony fehér inget viselt szürke nadrággal, haját pedig lófarokba kötötte, hogy ne melegítse a tarkóját.  
  
– Jobb reggelt… – motyogta Harry, amikor leült a férfi mellé.   
  
Perselus bűnbánó arccal engedte le az újságot.  
  
– Kérlek, ne haragudj az ébresztőért. Biztonsági okokból levettem este a hangszigetelő bűbájodat. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Nem gondoltam rá, hogy pont ilyenkor fogunk veszekedni. Az elmúlt héten nem volt rá jellemző, hogy ilyen korán kel.  
  
Harry halványan elmosolyodott, mintha minden rendben lenne. Biztos volt benne, hogy Natalie állapota rosszabbra fordult az elmúlt pár napban.   
  
– Semmi gond. Legalább lesz időm mindent bepakolni – nyugtatta meg apját, aztán magához vett egy pár szelet kenyeret. Az asztal fölött félúton megállt a keze. – Miért vetted le a bűbájt?  
  
– Tartottam tőle, hogy rémálmaid lesznek.  
  
Harry kicsit elpirult, még mindig nem volt teljesen hozzászokva, hogy apja ennyire aggódik érte. Piton visszatért az olvasnivalójához és újra gondterhelten sóhajtott.  
  
– Ugye már most ráz tőle a hideg? – kérdezte egy kis idő után Harry. – Egy tábor tele nyafogó, kibírhatatlan gyerekekkel…  
  
– Tulajdonképpen élvezni fogom – jött a válasz az újság mögül.  
  
Harry csodálkozva tette le a vajas kést.  
  
– Hogy mi?  
  
A bájitalmester leengedte az újságot, és kissé megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Említettem neked, hogy abban a két hétben minden napot egy-egy tantárgynak szentelünk. Már évek óta így alakítjuk a tábori programot. – Összehajtogatta az újságot és letette. – Én bájitaltant és a sötét varázslatok kivédését fogok tanítani, az tehát két nap, és ugye…   
  
Harry majdnem félrenyelte a kakaóját.  
  
– SVK-t? De… azon átok ül!  
  
– Ha egyetlen napig tanítom, abból csak nem lesz gond – nevetett fel az apja. – Arra akartam célozni az imént, hogy nem maradok a táborban két hétig. Sok a dolgom, lesz a napokban egy-két érdekes bájitaltan konferencia, de mennem kell a Szent Mungóba is. Tudod, hogy nekik is dolgozom.  
  
Harry nem tudta, örüljön-e vagy nem. Szeretett volna minél több időt tölteni édesapjával, ugyanakkor egy hang azt súgta, jobb lesz, ha Piton távol van, amíg ő a medál után nyomoz.  
  
– Viszont van egy elég szomorú hírem a számodra – folytatta tettetett szomorússággal Piton. – A tanároknak lehetőségük van rá, hogy a diákjaikkal lakjanak. Nem akarom rád erőltetni a dolgot, de mivel napközben sem fogunk sokszor találkozni, úgy véltem, legalább esténként és reggelenként tudnánk beszélni.  
  
Harry lassan megitta a maradék kakaót, fontolgatva a választ. Nem igazán tetszett neki az ötlet, a medál ügye sürgető volt… de mindemellett vágyott egy apára, aki vele tölti a nyarat.  
  
– Nem lesz gond… elég időt töltök Ronnal, Seamusszal, Deannel. Meglesznek nélkülem.  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét – nyilván nem ilyen válaszra várt, de aztán nem kommentálta.  
  
– Ha megreggeliztél, kezdj el csomagolni. – Felállt az asztaltól, és elővette a pálcáját, hogy eltakarítsa a maradékokat. – Lassan indulnunk kell. Még elintézek néhány dolgot, de pár óra múlva visszaérek.  
  
Harry bólintott; apja távozott, és magára hagyta. Harry sokszor tűnődött, Piton vajon miért nem használja itthon a hatalmas varázserejét. Talán attól tart, még biztonságosnak hitt otthonukban is rejtőzhet egy kém...   
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry meglepetten állapította meg, hogy az utazáshoz sebtében kiválogatott holmik nemhogy a ládájába nem férnek bele, de egy majd' két méteres kupacot alkotnak a szoba padlóján.  
  
– Nem sok ez egy kicsit a táborba? – gúnyolódott a háta mögött Tyrus.  
  
Harry gonosz mosollyal fordult meg, miközben lassan elővette a pálcáját. – Rossz hírem van számodra.  
  
Tyrus egy jó darabig nem szólt semmit, aztán végül odalebegett a kupac tetejére.  
  
– Nem tudom, mikor érünk oda, de lehet, hogy sokáig kell a csomagok között sínylődnöd... - mentegetőzött Harry. – Kérlek, légy türelemmel!  
  
– Igyekszem – morogta Tyrus a ruhák tetején. – Nos… akkor majd találkozunk.  
  
Harrynek pár perc alatt sikerült kiviteleznie egy remek zsugorító bűbájt, így aztán könnyen belefért az összes holmija a ládába. Pár perc alatt rendet rakott maga után – betolta a fiókokat, bevetette az ágyat –, végül pedig elégedetten szemlélte meg a végeredményt. Apja nem panaszkodhat, hogy nem tartja rendben a holmiját. Kiment a folyosóra, hogy utánajárjon, Natalie hol tart a pakolásban.   
  
Megállt a tárva-nyitva hagyott ajtóban.  
  
– Kipp-kopp – mondta a bent sürgölődő lánynak.   
  
Natalie épp két szoknyát dobott az ágyon lévő ruhahalomra.   
  
– Áh, Harry… ne most, kérlek… – Újabb szoknyák repültek a többihez. – Most nagyon nem alkalmas…  
  
Harry viszont nem tágított; belépett a szobába és leült az ágy szélén.  
  
– Mondtam valamit! – vigyorodott el a lány és hozzávágott egy törülközőt, de Harry elhajolt előle. Nem volt vicces kedvében; nem örült neki, hogy Natalie nem veszi komolyan.   
  
– Nézd… tudom, hogy nézeteltéréseid vannak apával – nyomta meg erősen az utolsó szót –, de örülnék, ha legalább egy kicsit kedvesebb lennél vele.  
  
– Ha erről akarsz beszélni, megtalálod a kijáratot…  
  
– Fejezd ezt be, kérlek. Tudod, hogy aggódom érted. És ezért jöttem! – A lány végre abbahagyta a csomagolást. Amikor Harry látta, hogy végre komolyan veszik a mondandóját, folytatta. – Nem tudsz aludni éjszakánként? A reggeli lármából erre következtetek...  
  
Natalie leült mellé az ágyra; szomorú volt az arca.   
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy nem tudtál tőlem aludni… de olyan hamar fel tud húzni!  
  
– Tudod, hasonló a modorotok, így nem csoda – vigyorodott el Harry. – Én is örököltem valamit ebből; láttad volna régen a bájitaltan órákat… Ezek szerint már nem jó Hermione bűbája? – Natalie a fejét rázta. – Pitontól nagyon nagy merészség lenne lopni, bár remélem, ilyen nem fordult meg a fejedben…  
  
– Azért, hogy rájöjjön? – vágott közben mérgesen a testvére.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte az arcát. Nem volt biztos benne, mennyit mondhat el a húgának, hogy ne dühítse fel. Natalie gyakori dühkitörései mindannyiukat megviselték.   
  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte a lány, amikor Harry már egy jó ideje meg sem szólalt.  
  
– Csak elgondolkodtam… tudod, nyomozok Amade után, és ahogy egyre többet tudok meg, rájöttem egy s másra. – Natalie arca mintha némi reménykedésről árulkodott volna. – Ez a halálos betegség, amiben szenvedsz, már nagyon régóta létezik, az ősök is tudtak róla. Amade medáljai jelentik számodra a gyógyulást, ebben már biztos vagyok. Eredetileg azért teremtette őket, hogy azoknak, akik nem tudnak meghalni, de örökké sem akarnak élni, megadathassék a halál. Azt hiszem, a hatás fordítva is működik.  
  
– Aki haldoklik… annak életet adhat – mondta halkan Natalie. – Említetted, hogy a medál adta hatalmat bármire lehet használni. Nem akarom, hogy Piton tudjon róla. Ne haragudj, tényleg, de muszáj pakolnom… megígértem Parvatinak is, hogy visszaadom a kölcsönadott ruhákat.  
  
Harry megadóan feltartotta a kezét.  
  
– Oké, oké, csak tudni akartam, hogy vagy.  
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
A kúria ajtajánál várakoztak, amíg apjuk meg nem érkezett. Perselus nem hozott magával csomagot, és Harry gyanította, hogy Piton saját holmija elszállításának ügyében volt távol. A tanításhoz rengeteg eszközre volt szükség, a törékeny bájitalos üvegcsékről nem is szólva.  
  
– Látom, mindketten készen vagytok – jegyezte meg Perselus, a ládákra pillantva. Előhúzott egy furcsa, nagy érmét. – Minden táborozó szülei kapnak zsupszkulcsot, amivel eljuthatnak a helyszínre.   
  
– És aztán? Mit kell ma csinálnunk? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian, mert biztos volt benne, hogy az első napon még nem kell tanulniuk. Úgy tűnt, Natalie csak testben van jelen; Harry gyanította, hogy testvére most tüntetőleg nem hajlandó Pitonnal beszélni.   
  
Piton odanyújtott nekik két pergament. – Ezek az előzetes instrukciók a mai nappal és a házirenddel kapcsolatosan. Láthatjátok, hogy a mai napon nincs különösebb program. Amikor megérkezünk, meg kell egyeznetek a társaitokkal, hogy ki hol fog lakni ebben a két hétben. – Elhallgatott, amikor Natalie-ra siklott a tekintete.  
  
Harry rögtön kitalálta, mire gondol.  
  
– Naty… a tábor ideje alatt együtt is megszállhatunk – mondta óvatosan.  
  
A lány sóhajtott. – Már megbeszéltem Hermionéval, hogy velük leszek.  
  
A bájitalmester biccentett egyet, aztán folytatta:  
  
– Az esti vacsorán kötelező a részvétel, az igazgató akkor tájékoztat titeket minden lényeges tudnivalóról. Másnap reggel a házvezetők is közlik a legfontosabbakat. Indulhatunk?  
  
– Persze – bólintott Harry. – A ládáinkat is hozzuk?  
  
Piton pálcájával közelebb bűvölte a csomagokat. – Nem. Azokat előre küldöm. – A ládák egy sor latin varázsige kíséretében el is tűntek. – Érintsétek meg a zsupszkulcsot.  
  
Harry, majd Natalie kissé vonakodva odalépett, hogy megérintsék az érmét. Az utazás csak pár percig tartott, és Harry örült, hogy nem sokat evett indulás előtt.   
  
Amikor megérkeztek, Harry vetett egy aggódó pillantást testvérére. Natalie-t megviselte a zsupszkulcsos utazás, de pár mély lélegzetvétel után már jobb színben volt.   
  
– A ládáitok már itt is vannak – jegyezte meg Piton. Harryt azonban jobban lefoglalta a látvány, semhogy a csomagokkal törődjön.  
  
– Hűha! – mondta meglepetten.  
  
Egy tisztás közepére érkeztek. Kis faházak vették körül a tisztást, csaknem szabályos körben, mégis valahogy rendezetlenül; a házacskák mögött Harry négy nagyobb épületet látott. A legnagyobb talán az ebédlő, a másik három meg minden bizonnyal fürdőhelyiség, terem vagy raktár. A tisztáson túl végtelennek tűnő erdő terült szét; egyik oldalon sűrűnek és veszélyesen sötétnek hatott, míg a másik fele ritkásabb volt. A világosabb, cserjés erdőrészen kis földút vezetett keresztül.  
  
– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.  
  
Piton intett, hogy menjenek arrébb, mert nem jó helyen állnak.  
  
– Egy igen félreeső helyen. Itt biztonságban vagyunk. – Aztán még hozzátette: – Skóciában, Monsolis* falu mellett.   
  
– Van még valami fontos információ, ami rám tartozik? – szólt közbe Natalie. – Mert már várnak rám – intett fejével az egyik, távolabb eső faház felé, ahol Parvati integetett neki.  
  
– Nincsen – válaszolt hidegen Piton, és már hátat is fordított a lánynak, aki ezután egy szó nélkül otthagyta őket, maga előtt lebegtetve a ládáját.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Utálta hallgatni testvére és apja szócsatáit.  
  
– Merre lesz a szállásunk? – kérdezte.  
  
– Erre – mutatta az utat Piton. Elindult a legtávolabbi faház felé; ez volt legmesszebb az étkezőtől és a fürdőtől is.   
  
Harryt a hideg is kirázta, amikor belegondolt, hogy késő este, amikor visszatér a tusolásból, át kell vágnia az egész táboron. Amikor megállt a házacska előtt, jobban szemügyre vette. A kis előtérben egy szemetes foglalt helyet. Úgy tűnt, a ház jópár komoly vihart látott már; a gerendák megkoptak, helyenként megrepedtek, percegett bennük a szú. Régen itt állhattak már ezek a házikók.   
  
Piton előrement és kitárta az ajtót, majd fejével biccentett Harrynek, hogy kövesse. Harry belépett, apja pedig becsukta utána az ajtót.  
  
A házacska meglepően lakályos volt. Harry pont így képzelte: meleg színek, barna ágy, világosbarna bútorok, az ablakon sötétbarna függönyök. Piton elhúzta a függönyt és kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy bejöjjön a friss levegő. Harry furcsállotta, csak egy ágy van a helyiségben.  
  
– Ne haragudj, még nemigen volt időm a szállásunkkal foglalkozni – szabadkozott Piton, amikor elfordult az ablaktól. Levette a fekete talárját, ugyanabban a fehér ingben és vékony, szürke nadrágban volt, mint reggel. Feltűrte az ingét és Harry egy pillanatra azt hitte, meglátja azt a szörnyűséges pecsétet, de…  
  
– Hol van a…? – csúszott ki Harry száján akaratlanul is.  
  
– A Sötét Jegy? – kérdezett rá Piton. – Mióta otthagytam Voldemortot a nyáron, eltűnt.  
  
– Meg fogom valaha is tudni, mi történt azon a nyáron? - kérdezte epésen Harry.  
  
– Amikor itt lesz az ideje. – Piton körbenézett. – Na, segítesz otthonossá változtatni a helyet?  
  
Harry nem kérdezősködött, pedig nagyon szerette volna tudni, Piton vajon hogyan és mikor szerzett tudomást róla, hogy a híres Harry Potter valójában a fia.   
  
– Persze… mivel kezdjük?  
  
Perselus az ágyra pillantott. – Eddig sosem volt alkalmam megosztani a házat valakivel, így mindig csak egy ágyra volt szükség. Ez lesz az első, amit elintézek, aztán lesz még egy pár apróság.   
  
Piton egy gyors varázslattal kétfelé osztotta régi ágyát, és a Harrynek szánt új fekvőhelyet a szemben lévő falhoz lebegtette. Harry segített kettéosztani a kis szekrénysort is, így mindkét oldalra jutott egy ágy és hozzá tartozó szekrény. Az asztalka most a két ágy között foglalt helyet; ezen majd megosztoznak.   
  
A kis folyosóról, ami a szobához vezetett, még egy ajtó nyílt. Harry szívesen bekukucskált volna, de az ajtót eltorlaszolták apja csomagjai.   
  
– Van fürdőd? – kérdezte meglepődve.  
  
– Igen, a tanári szállásokon van – hallotta a háta mögött apja hangját. – Este majd megnézed, ezt a sok holmit most még nem vihetem el innét. A tábori raktárba kéne vinni őket, de még nem kaptam meg a kulcsot, be meg nem törhetek...  
  
Harry elmosolyodott és az egyik batyura bökött. – Ebben üstök vannak?  
  
– Azok is. Na gyere, még a ruháidat sem pakoltad ki.  
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
Este hat órára végeztek mindennel: a kis házikó csak úgy ragyogott a tisztaságtól, Harry pedig örült, hogy a bájitaltan szakkönyvek mellett a kviddicskönyveknek is sikerült helyet szorítaniuk.   
  
A programot áttanulmányozva nem volt túl boldog. Minden napra jutott egy tantárgy, és egész napra kaptak feladatot. Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy azért akad egy pár szabad napja, jóslátanból például biztosan nem fog vizsgázni.  
  
Harry vigyorogva ment felfedezőútra, amikor Piton kijelentette, hogy őneki még dolga van vacsora előtt. Furcsa volt kilépni a faházból: odakint zajlott az élet, páran tűzifát gyűjtöttek az esti tábortűzhöz, a legtöbb diák azonban a faházak előtt ücsörgött és beszélgetett.  
  
Harry pár házzal odébb megpillantott egy jellegzetes vörös üstököt – megtalálta, akiket keresett.   
  
– Harry! Úgy vártam már, hogy megérkezz! – örvendezett Hermione.  
  
– Nyugi, Mio! – tolta el magától a lányt Harry. Hermione elpirult.  
  
– Szia, haver! – vigyorgott rá Ron, majd élcelődve megjegyezte: – Harryt csak egy hétig nem láttuk, de Hermione úgy viselkedik, mintha egy teljes nyáron át nélkülöznie kellett volna a nagy Harry Pottert...  
  
– Mindig így üdvözlöm, Ronald – világosította fel a lány.  
  
– Ne nevezz Ronaldnak!  
  
– Hé, srácok, elég lesz már – nevetett fel Harry. – Mindjárt kezdődik a vacsora, mennünk kéne. És különben is, még nem igazán néztem körül.  
  
Ron átkarolta barátja vállát. – Gyere, körbevezetlek.  
  
Hermione nem tartott velük, visszament a faházba. Harry úgy sejtette, Natalie is odabent van.  
  
A tábor nem is volt olyan kicsi, mint amilyennek első ránézésre tűnt. Ron megmutatott egy raktárat, ahol a tanszereket tartották, az ablakon bepillantva azonban nem sokat láttak. A fürdő szinte a roxforti mása volt, de Harry nem bánta, hogy neki úgymond sajátja van. Az egyik épület, mint kiderült, valóban tanterem volt; nyilván bájitaltanon fogják használni.   
  
Végül megérkeztek az étkezőbe. Amikor beléptek, Harry majdnem felnevetett a látványtól, mert a helyiség szinte a Nagyterem kicsinyített mása volt. A tanári asztalt ugyanúgy helyezték el a bejárattal szemben, míg a négy ház asztalát egymás mellett, hosszában, a megbűvölt mennyezeten pedig pici gyertyák sokasága lebegett. Harryék leültek a lányok mellé a Griffendél asztalánál.  
  
– Mi újság? – kérdezte Harry Natalie-tól. – Sikerült beköltöznötök?  
  
– Persze, minden rendben – felelte Natalie, hangjában alig észrevehető éllel. Hermione bólintott, és odahajolt Harryhez.  
  
– Beszélhetünk majd pár percet kettesben a tábortűz idején?  
  
– Persze – suttogta Harry.  
  
A teremben hirtelen csend lett. Harrynek eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy a tanárok már bevonultak és az igazgató is felállt, hogy szólni kíván.  
  
– Üdvözlök mindenkit! – kezdte Dumbledore. – Tudom ez nem teljesen olyan, mint az iskola, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy otthon érzitek majd magatokat. – Itt többen felnevettek. – Tudom azt is, hogy nyár van, arra is lehetőséget adunk, hogy kiélvezzétek. Engedjetek meg pár szót, még mielőtt nekilátnátok a vacsorának. Holnap a reggeli során megkapjátok a pontos napi-, illetve órarendet, és látjátok majd, hogyan alakul az elkövetkező két hét.   
  
Harry kedveszegetten emlékezett vissza, mit olvasott a programban. Tanórák reggeltől estig, esélye sem lesz rá, hogy mással foglalkozzon. Csak abban bízott, hogy amikor Piton már nem lesz itt, könnyebben elszökhetnek Hermionéval nyomozni.   
  
– Ahogy olvastátok a tájékoztatóban, azokon a napokon kell részt vennetek a tanórákon, amiből R.A.V.A.Sz. szintű vizsgát szeretnétek tenni. Még mielőtt hazautaznátok, lehetőségetek lesz az adott tárgyból próbavizsgát tenni, illetve hoppanálási vizsgát. Holnap reggel azok a tanulók vesznek részt a foglalkozásokon, akik átváltoztatástanból szeretnének vizsgázni. A többit majd reggel elmondja a házvezetőtök. Jó étvágyat mindenkinek!  
  
Alig hangzott el az utolsó szó, már csörömpöltek is a kanalak és villák; a diákok szinte rávetették magukat az ételre. Harry lopva apjára pillantott, aki McGalagonnyal beszélgetett, de gondolatai szemmel láthatólag máshol járnak.   
  
Fél óra múltán a diákok boldogan hagyták el az ebédlőt és indultak a tábortűzhöz. Furcsa módon a hugrabugosok és a hollóhátasok ültek le a tábortűz mellé, hogy együtt mulassanak, míg a mardekárosok nem messze tőlük kviddicsmeccsbe kezdtek. A griffendélesek pedig az egyik házban bontották a rendet – ahogy Ron fogalmazott.  
  
Ron közölte, hogy Natalie után megy, és elrohant, így Harry és Hermione elvonulhatott a tábor szélére. Harry bűbájt bocsájtott magukra arra az esetre, ha valakinek hallgatózni támadna kedve.  
  
– Még mielőtt elmondanád, amit akarsz, nyugtass meg, kérlek, hogy Natalie-val minden rendben – aggodalmaskodott Harry és leült egy fatuskóra.  
  
Hermione összefonta a karját a mellén.  
  
– Amíg otthon voltam, körülnéztem a házi könyvtárunkban. Találtam egy bűbájt, ami enyhíti a betegség tüneteit. – Szünetet tartott, majd halkan hozzátette: – Nem tudom, meddig tart ki.  
  
Harry bólintott. – Legalább addig is jól van. Mesélj, mit sikerült kiderítened?  
  
– Nem annyit, mint amire számítottam – sóhajtotta Hermione. – A tanrend szerint holnap délután ötig vagyunk órán, utána mindenképpen összevetjük a jegyzeteinket. Alaposan utánanéztem, hol is van ez a tábor, és találtam pár helyet a közelben, ahova érdemes lenne ellátogatnunk. Beszélhetnénk néhány emberrel.   
  
– Jól hangzik – helyeselt Harry. – Tyrust mindenképpen visszük. Jó pár naplóbejegyzést írt Amade, azokról lesz mit mesélnem. Két hét… remélem, elég lesz, hogy jussunk valamire – nyögött fel. – Nagyon nem tetszik az a jóslat Voldemortról… néha megfordul a fejemben, hogy idejönnek és…  
  
Hermione a fiú vállára tette a kezét.  
  
– Az igazgató és apád tudják a módját, hogyan védjenek meg minket, nem szabad ilyesmire gondolnod. Egyébként hogy jön ki Piton professzor Natalie-val?  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott.   
  
– Nem is tudod, mennyire örülök, hogy egy kis ideig nyugtom lesz. Távol vannak egymástól, csend, béke, nyugalom… egyébként már ott tartunk, hogy egyik sem szól a másikhoz.  
  
– Ezt szomorúan hallom. Örülnék, ha végre kijönnének egymással. Már majdnem egy család vagytok.  
  
– Arra még várhatunk… mondd, visszajössz velem?  
  
A lány fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét. – Nem hiszem, elfáradtam. Sok tennivalóm volt, mielőtt eljöttem.  
  
– Én benézek Ronékhoz, hogy mit művelnek – vigyorgott Harry. Visszaindultak a tábor nyüzsgésébe.  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Fél egy van – vetette oda Piton a könyve mögül, amikor Harry belépett a faházba.  
  
– De hát ez az első nap! – mordult fel Harry. Keresni kezdte a pizsamáját.  
  
– Érzem rajtad a vajsör szagát – kötözködött tovább az apja. – Remélem, nem estetek túlzásba. Nem egyszer kellett már Minerva szemére vetnem a házgyűlésen, hogy nem elég szigorú veletek.   
  
Harry már a fürdő ajtajából válaszolt. – Csak jól éreztük magunkat, semmi több. Ha tudni akarod, csak egy üveggel ittam, nem többet.  
  
– Javaslom, zuhanyozz le minél előbb, aztán térj nyugovóra.  
  
Harry csodálkozott, hogy apja miért nem megy és szól rá a diákokra, de úgy tűnt, ma éjjel nem ő fogja felügyelni a táborlakók nyugalmát. Amikor benyitott a fürdőbe, a helyiség elsőre olyan picinek tűnt, hogy azt hitte, megfordulni is alig tud majd, de tévedett; a zuhanytálca mellett még egy kis csap is elfért.   
  
Fél órával később bebújt a vékony nyári takaró alá. Piton halványabbra állította a lámpa fényét, de nem oltotta le.  
  
– Te nem jössz aludni? – kérdezte Harry pár perc elteltével.  
  
– Még megvárom, mire jut Minerva a felügyelettel, hátha kell neki egy kis segítség – válaszolt Perselus. – Jó éjt, Harry.  
  
– Jó éjszakát!  
  
Harry a fal felé fordult, és pár perc múlva boldog álomba merült. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Natalie rendbe fog jönni.   
  
Még nem sejtette, hogy semmi sem úgy alakul majd, ahogy tervezte.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Monsolis - Latinul a napfény hegye, illetve napfényben fürdő hegy. Ez a név a solis és a mons szavak összetételéből alakult ki. Ez a neve a tábor közelében található varázsfalunak, amely híres az elszigeteltségéről.


	3. Megérzés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sor kerül az első napra a táborban, de Harrynek már a küldetésükön jár az esze, egyúttal furcsa érzés is hatalmába keríti: megfájdul a sebhelye, és egy különös varázslóval találkoznak...

– Harry, ébresztő. – Az említett átfordult a másik oldalára, de a rázogatás nem maradt abba. – Már fél nyolc van, és hamarosan sor kerül a házvezetők tájékoztatójára. Nincs sok időd felöltözni. – Harry megint megfordult, hogy szembenézzen az őt ébresztgető alakkal, akit csak homályosan látott.   
  
– Nyolckor kezdődik a reggeli? – kérdezte álmosan, mire a sötét folt bólintott egyet. A fiú kótyagosan felült, és most először kívánta, hogy bárcsak tovább alhatna.  
  
Apja odanyújtotta a szemüvegét; Harry az orrára biggyesztette.   
  
– Fél óra alatt csak sikerül felöltöznöm és összeszedni a könyveimet – ásított Harry még egyet, aztán apjára pillantott. – Ma hol leszel?  
  
Piton magához vett egy pár lexikont és egy kisebb kupac pergament; nyilván a gyűlésre vitte őket.  
  
– Amint vége a házgyűlésnek, bemegyek Londonba, a Szent Mungóba – válaszolta, aztán sóhajtott egyet. – Sajnálom, de csak vacsorára érek haza.  
  
Harry kimászott az ágyból, hogy valami ruhát keressen magának. – Semmi gond, úgyis le leszünk foglalva addig. Valahogy nem repesek az örömtől, hogy egész nap tanulni kell.  
  
– Pedig már hozzászokhattál volna, az itteni tanrend nem sokban különbözik az évközitől. – Piton egy pálcamozdulattal magához hívta a talárt. – Skóciában elég változatos az idő, ajánlom, valami meleget is vegyél magadra. Általában nincs melegebb 20 foknál. Nem tudom pontosan, Minerva mit tervez; de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fogtok végig a tanteremben ülni.  
  
Harry elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Miért, van itt tanterem? Még gyengélkedőt sem láttam… legalábbis amikor Ron körbevezetett.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere titokzatosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem. Kívülről kis háznak tűnik, de odabent három tanterem van, és ott kapott helyet a gyengélkedő is. Kívülről szerintem csak a raktárt láthattátok, hiszen tágító varázslatot használtunk, hogy mindennek helyet találjunk.   
  
– Könnyen lehet, hogy a gyengélkedővel is hamar megismerkedem – nevetett fel Harry keserűen, mire apja mérgesen fordult felé. – Jól van, igyekezni fogok, hogy ne ott kössek ki – mondta még békítően.  
  
– Remélem is. Gyere, mindjárt nyolc óra – intette magához fiát Perselus. Mielőtt kitárta volna az ajtót, a fiához fordult, kezével finoman megemelve a fiú állát.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ilyenkor mindig valami komolyat akarsz mondani – viccelődött.  
  
A Bájitalok Mesterének orrcimpája megremegett.  
  
– Nem szeretem, ha ilyenkor komolytalankodsz, de igen, igazad van. – Mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Szeretném, ha korodhoz illően viselkednél ez alatt a két hét alatt, és nem keresnéd a bajt. Ha valamiért le kell menned a faluba, mindenképpen tedd meg a szükséges óvintézkedéseket. – Szinte vicsorogva tette hozzá: – Inkább vidd azt az átkozott köpenyt is.  
  
– Vigyázok magamra, ne aggódj – nyugtatta meg Harry.   
  
Odakinn már zajlott az élet. A tisztásra, amely eddig üresen állt, padokat és asztalokat varázsoltak, s a diákok már jóízűen nevetgélve várták a házgyűlést. A mardekárosok az étterem előtti asztalok köré gyűltek, amikor meglátták házvezetőjüket.  
  
Piton még utoljára biccentett Harry felé, aztán csatlakozott a diákjaihoz. Harry az egyik szélső asztalnál ült le, ahol barátai már várták.  
  
– Jó reggelt – köszöntette Ron vidáman, a pad háttámlájának támaszkodva. – Fel tudtál kelni?  
  
Harry ásított egy hatalmasat. – Alig.  
  
– Sejtettem. McGalagony az előbb már itt volt, azt mondta, itt várakozzunk rá. Perceken belül megérkezik – ásított Ron is, aztán vágyakozó pillantást küldött Natalie felé.  
  
Harry is Natalie felé fordult, de ő a rosszullét és a betegség jeleit kereste testvére arcán. Natalie úgy tett, mintha rendkívüli módon szórakoztatná Lavender viccelődése, de nem tudta leplezni, hogy valami nincs rendben. Hermione is elgondolkodva pillantott felé.   
  
McGalagony közeledett feléjük egy hasonló pergamen-kupaccal, mint amit Harry az apja kezében látott reggel. Intett a diákoknak, hogy üljenek a helyükre.   
  
– Jó reggelt, üdvözlök mindenkit az első napon. – Dean elnyomott egy ásítást. – Ahogy elnézem, jól telt a tegnap esti buli – mosolyodott el a tanárnő –, így igazi öröm lesz végigdolgozni az első napot. Ahogy az igazgató úr tegnap már említette, a mai napot azok töltik velem, akik átváltoztatásból óhajtanak R.A.V.A.Sz. szintű vizsgát tenni. Sajnálatomra elég kevesen iratkoztak fel, úgy véltem, sokkal többen fogják hetedév végén az én tárgyamat választani. Az itt töltött két hét végén próbavizsgát tesznek, és ha igen jó eredménnyel végeznek, ezt a hetedévi osztályozásnál figyelembe vesszük.   
  
Hermione izgatottan figyelt. Ron és Harry vigyorogva összenézett, de a lány nem vette észre.  
  
– Az órarendet igyekeztünk úgy összeállítani, hogy egy diáknak se jelentsen nagy megerőltetést. Természetesen nem kell minden tárgyból vizsgázniuk. A fennmaradó napokon tudnak pihenni, illetve a következő egynapos foglalkozásra felkészülni. Mindez le van írva részletesen is az útmutatóban. – McGalagony kiosztotta a pergameneket. – Amint láthatják, minden nap reggel nyolc, délután egy, és este hét órától van lehetőségük az étkezésre. Ami a hoppanálási vizsgát illeti, azok jelentkezzenek az első csoportba, akik már betöltötték tizenhetedik életévüket. Akik még nem, azok se aggódjanak, megkapják a lehetőséget a vizsgázásra, de a hoppanálási engedélyt csak később kapják meg. Javaslom, a reggeli alatt alaposan tanulmányozzák át a tanrendet.   
  
McGalagony sóhajtva igazította meg a haját.  
  
– Remélem, mondanom sem kell, hogy nem szeretnék a következő két hétben büntetőfeladatokat kiosztani amiatt, hogy képtelenek fegyelmezetten viselkedni, és ellenségesek a társaikkal. Idén szokatlanul sokan gyűltek össze itt a táborban, az elmúlt években nem volt példa ekkora létszámra. – Mogorván tett hozzá: – Harmincöt ember csak nem fog galibát okozni. Elmehetnek, kilenc órakor találkozunk.  
  
Tíz perccel később – miután megkapták reggelijüket – mindhárman ott ültek az asztalnál, hogy átnézzék órarendjüket.   
  
– Jobb, mint amire számítottam – szólalt meg végül Harry. – Csak a hét eleje sűrű, aztán minden második nap van órám.  
  
Hermione rásandított, de Ron jelenlétében nyilván nem mondhatott semmit a közös feladataikról. Harry megértette a pillantásból, hogy Hermione órarendje is hasonló, így többször is bemehetnek majd a faluba. Ceruzával aláhúzogatta a látogatott órákat, így mindjárt jobban átlátta a tanrendet.  
  


Tanrend

Reggeli: 8:00  
Tanóra kezdete: 9:00–13:00  
Ebédszünet: 13:00–14:00  
Tanóra folytatása: 14:00–18:00  
Vacsora: 19:00–20:00

  
  
Július 7. Hétfő: Érkezés, vacsora  
Július 8. Kedd: Átváltoztatástan  
Július 9. Szerda: Gyógynövénytan  
Július 10. Csütörtök: Mágiatörténet, Hoppanálási gyakorlat  
Július 11. Péntek: Bűbájtan  
Július 12. Szombat: Mugliismeret, Hoppanálási vizsga – 1. csoport  
Július 13. Vasárnap: Sötét varázslatok kivédése,  
Július 14. Hétfő: Asztronómia  
Július 15. Kedd: Bájitaltan, Hoppanálási gyakorlat  
Július 16. Szerda: Rúnaismeret  
Július 17. Csütörtök: Legendás lények gondozása, Hoppanálási gyakorlat  
Július 18. Péntek: Mágiatörténet  
Július 19. Szombat: Jóslástan, Hoppanálási vizsga  
Július 20. Vasárnap: Számmisztika  
Július 21. Hétfő: Vizsgák, hazatérés  
  
– Remek lesz egyedül felkészülni és segítség nélkül vizsgázni – morogta Harry. – Hogyhogy nincs itt Hagrid?  
  
Hermione csodálkozva futotta át a tanrendet. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy később kiderül.  
  
– Legalább a legtöbb órára együtt megyünk – mondta Ron boldogan, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a megjegyzést Hagridról. – Rúnatanra viszont csak Hermione iratkozott be. Nem tudjátok, Natalie mikre jelentkezett?  
  
Hermione kortyolt egyet a töklevéből, csak aztán méltatta válaszra Ront.  
  
– Kérdezd meg te, ha találkozol vele.  
  
Ron mordult egyet, aztán tovább firkálgatta az órarendjét.  
  
Kilenc órakor ott álltak mindannyian, McGalagonyra várva. Sokan jöttek az órára a Griffendéltől és a Hollóháttól.   
  
Rengeteg feladatot kaptak délelőttre: McGalagony embertelen mennyiségű varázsigét gyakoroltatott velük. Ebédidőben már csak arra volt erejük, hogy lerogyjanak az asztalhoz; csendben ebédeltek, aztán visszamentek a professzorhoz, aki ezúttal a transzfigurációt gyakoroltatta velük. Harry a végére már alig állt a lábán, varázsereje mintha tiltakozott volna a megerőltetés ellen. Aztán rájött gyengesége okára: a sebhelye felizzott.  
  
Ijedtében elejtette a feladathoz használt faágat és a földre rogyott. Lelkiekben felkészült egy borzalmas látomásra és a velejáró fájdalomra, de a rosszullét ahogy jött, el is múlt.  
  
– Jól vagy? – hallott egy aggódó hangot.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. – Igen, csak elejtettem az ágat.  
  
A lány többet nem faggatózott. Az óra folyamán nem volt lehetőségük rá, hogy akár két szót is váltsanak az ősi varázslókról. Délelőtt Harry megpróbálta feltűnés nélkül elővenni az egyik könyvét e témában, de McGalagony észrevette, és elkobozta a könyvet az óra végéig.   
  
Délután öt óra előtt pár perccel már mindenki megváltásként várta, hogy McGalagony közölje, távozhatnak. Amikor elhangzott a várva várt szó, Harry már rohant is be a házikójukba a holmijaiért. Már a küszöbről fordult vissza, és a homlokára csapott.  
  
– Óh, te jó ég… teljesen elfelejtettem – motyogta, és a bőröndjében kutatni kezdett a kicsiny könyv után. Nagyot sóhajtott, amikor megtalálta, s a kezébe fektetve visszavarázsolta eredeti méretére. Tyrus nem szólalt meg, ő pedig szinte rettegve bökte meg. – Hahó, megvagy, haver?  
  
Egy halk nyöszörgés, aztán valami ásításra emlékeztető hang…  
  
– Hm, megérkeztünk?  
  
– Igen, egy ideje – pirult el Harry, remélve, hogy Tyrus nem vesz észre semmit. – Gyere, van egy nyugodtabb hely, ahol beszélhetünk majd.  
  
Azzal felmarkolta a jegyzeteit és elindult vele a kidöntött fatörzshöz, ahol Hermione már várta. A lány leterített egy pokrócot a fűre és azon üldögélt egy halom könyv mellett. Amikor Harry helyet foglalt mellette, a lány védőbűbájt varázsolt köréjük, hogy más ne hallhassa, miről beszélgetnek.  
  
– Már épp kérdezni akartam, hogy van Tyrus – mosolygott rá Hermione a könyvre. Harry átnyújtotta a lánynak Tyrust, s mikor a fiú véletlenül hozzáért az ujjaihoz, Hermione elpirulva húzta vissza a kezét.  
  
– Khm – köhögte Tyrus. – Koncentráljunk a feladatra. Kisasszony, a tizedik oldalon megtalálja, amit keres.  
  
Hermione lelkesen nyitotta ki a könyvet, és elámult. – Óh.   
  
– Beletellett egy kis időbe, míg rábeszéltem, hogy legalább ezt mutassa meg – morogta Harry. – De azóta már jóval készségesebb.  
  
– Így néz ki a medál? – hitetlenkedett a lány és Harry felé fordította a rajzot. A tíz centiméter széles fémet körben csiszolt kristályok díszítették, középen pedig egy nagyobb kő ragyogott.  
  
– Igen – bólintott Harry, aztán mutogatni kezdett a rajzon. – A medált sötétszürke galanit alkotja, erről az anyagról csak annyit tudok, hogy nagy hőfokon keletkezik, például vulkán közelében. Van a medálon egy átlátszó réteg, amivel bevonták, ez a berill színtelen fajtája. A kövek is mind a berill változatai: smaragd, a sárga a heliodor, a kék akvamarin, a fehérnek nem tudom a pontos nevét. A közepén pedig vörös berill van.  
  
– A kövek szimbolikus jelentéséről is megtudtál valamit? – kérdezte kíváncsian Hermione.  
  
– Csak egy pár dolgot. Maga a berill reményt, boldogságot, szerelmi házasságot jelent – felelte Harry elgondolkodva. – A Berill pedig egy angol női név, amely egy zöld színű indiai drágakő nevéből származik.  
  
– Látom, nem unatkoztál az elmúlt két hétben – dicsérte meg a lány. Harry zavartan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Hogy a köveket miért ilyen rendben helyezték el a medálon, vagy hogy milyen varázslattal állhatnak összefüggésben, arra vonatkozóan még találgatni is alig tudok. Amade bonyolult, általunk nem ismert varázslatokkal bűvölte meg a medált, és tette nagy hatalmú varázstárggyá. Arra gondoltam, talán Nicolas Flammelnek is utána nézhetnénk. Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy ő is ősi varázsló volt. – Harry rövid szünetet tartott. – Te mire jutottál?  
  
Hermione előhúzott egy darab pergament. Harry csodálkozott; nem vallott Hermionéra, hogy csupán egy papírdarabbal áll elő. Amikor azonban szemügyre vette a pergament, eltátotta a száját.   
  
– Ez az, aminek gondolom?  
  
Egy darabig csend volt. Tyrus nem bírta ki kíváncsiskodás nélkül, és megszólalt: – Miért, mi az?  
  
– Nevek, dátumok és helyek listája – bökte ki Harry. – Ha jól sejtem, ezek olyan személyek, akik kapcsolatban álltak ősi varázslókkal.   
  
Hermione elmosolyodott. – Úgy ám. A helyedben megnézném az utolsó kettőt.  
  
– Festus Gilford – 1454. – Monsolis… Peril Godwin – 1892. – Monsolis… ez azt jelenti, hogy ez a két személy itt van…? És tudunk velük beszélni?   
  
A lány bólintott. – Holnap bemegyünk a faluba, összeszedünk pár könyvet, és még a héten megkeressük őket.  
  
Harry tele volt izgatottsággal. Ha minden jól megy, végre találkozhat olyanokkal, akik elsőkézből származó információkkal szolgálhatnak Amadéról, és talán hajlandóak is mesélni valamit.  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry arra eszmélt fel, hogy valaki a kezével végigsimít a homlokán lévő sebhelyen. A kéznek jellegzetes bájital-illata volt, de hogy milyen bájitalé, azt nem tudta volna megmondani. Álmosan nyitotta ki a szemét. Piton mosolyogva hajolt fölé.  
  
– Nem akartalak felébreszteni – mondta bocsánatkérőn, majd leült az ágy szélére. – Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen későn értem haza, és nem beszéltünk.  
  
Harry ásított egyet. – Semmi baj… mennyire későn? Hány óra van most?  
  
– Éjjel egy óra. Javaslom, térj nyugovóra.   
  
– Mindig csak éjjel fogsz besettenkedni?   
  
Piton csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét. – Amennyire a munkám megengedi. Ma is Minerva van ügyeletben, megérdeklődtem tőle, hogy telt az első nap. – Harry ásított, és próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem tudná, apja mire céloz. – Mennyire fájt a sebhelyed?  
  
– Nem volt vészes… inkább olyan volt, mint egy figyelmeztetés – mondta elgondolkodva, és hirtelen rátört a felismerés. Lehet, hogy Voldemort tudja, mire készülnek?!   
  
– Most már jól vagy? – kérdezte végül Piton.   
  
– A fájdalom jött, aztán elmúlt… csak egy nyilallás volt, és nem voltak látomásaim.  
  
– Azonnal szólj, ha megint hasonló történne – mondta az apja, aztán még hozzátette: – Úgy véltem, a tanulmányaidat fontosabbnak találod, mint egyéb, nem a tantárgyaidhoz tartozó könyvek olvasgatását. Szeretném, ha jó eredményekkel végeznél, és nem terelnéd el a figyelmedet a vizsgákról. Ne aggódj, sok mindenre sort kerítünk majd, ha idősebb leszel.   
  
Harry az első pillanatban nem értette, mire gondol Piton, aztán elöntötte a düh. – Bocsánat, hogy próbálom megtudni, ki is vagyok valójában!   
  
– Az rendjén van, hogy kíváncsi vagy – emelte fel a hangját Piton –, de talán nem a tanórákon kellene ezzel foglalkoznod.   
  
– Alig mesélsz valamit – morogta Harry és oldalra fordult.  
  
– Ennek megvan az oka – felelte apja higgadtabban. – A túl sok tudás veszélybe sodorhat, már sokszor említettem neked. Hidd el, sokan keresnek téged, és a nyomozással éppen hogy az üldözőidhez juthatsz közelebb.   
  
– Vigyázok magamra, már mondtam – motyogta Harry álmosan, lehunyva a szemét.  
  
Érezte, hogy apja betakarja.   
  
– Jó éjt, Harry.  
  
A másnapi gyógynövénytan egy csöppet sem volt izgalmas. Harry szinte percenként az órára pillantott, várva, mikor lesz már ebédszünet, illetve mikor lesz már vége a délutáni foglalkozásnak. Furcsa érzés volt, hogy Ron nem segített nekik a nyomozásban, de ő most minden idegszálával csak Natalie-t figyelte, és alig lehetett rávenni, hogy mással is foglalkozzon.   
  
Amint végeztek a délutáni feladatokkal, Harry első útja a kunyhójukba vezetett. Magához vette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és már indultak is be a városba.  
  
– Várj egy picit! – szólt rá Hermione, amikor megpillantották a kicsiny falu határát. Pálcájával suhintott néhányat, aztán elégedetten elmosolyodott. – Így már mindjárt más. Eltűntettem a sebhelyedet, és kicsit megváltoztattam a külsődet: a hajadat, meg a szemedet.  
  
Harry megtapogatta a haját. Most nem állt égnek, nem volt kócos. – Köszi.  
  
Monsolis nagyon hasonlított Roxmortsra. Kicsiny, mégis sok embernek otthont adó falu volt; a helyiek ugyanúgy tették a dolgukat, végezték a munkájukat és szórakoztak, mint bárhol máshol. Talán az volt az egyetlen furcsaság, hogy mindannyian feltűnően színes talárt viseltek. Harry és Hermione ruhája korántsem volt ennyire színes, de azért remélték, nem fognak nagyon kilógni a sorból vagy feltűnést kelteni.   
  
Hermione szokás szerint jól informált volt, rögtön megtalálta a falusi könyvtárat, ahol összeszedhették mindazokat a könyveket, amikre szükségük lehet. A lány rögtön eltűnt Harry szeme elől, ő pedig, elkerülve a kviddicskönyveket, egy másik érdekes polc felé vette az irányt.   
  
Az egyik polcon az ősi varázslók nyelvét tárgyaló lexikonok foglaltak helyet. Harry levette az első szimpatikus kötetet és belemerült az olvasásba.  
  
– Üdv! – köszönt rá hirtelen egy középkorú férfi. Harry ijedtében leejtette a kódexet; a könyv hangos csattanással landolt a földön. Az idegen felvette és odanyújtotta.  
  
– Öhm, üdv – köszönt Harry zavartan és visszavette a polcra könyvet. Az idegen leplezetlen kíváncsisággal méregette.  
  
– Érdekes olvasmány – mosolygott rá a fiúra. – Csak nem érdekelnek az ősi varázslók?  
  
Harry jobban szemügyre vette a férfit; nem tudta, mennyit áruljon el neki. Az idegen szürke talárt viselt, rövid sötétbarna haja kissé kócos volt. Simára borotvált arca alighanem fiatalabbnak mutatta valós koránál. Mindent egybevéve, nem tűnt rosszindulatúnak.   
  
– Igen – válaszolt Harry egy idő után. – Ahhoz képest, milyen kis falu ez, sokkal több érdekes könyv van itt, mint gondoltam.  
  
– Be sem mutatkoztam – nyújtotta oda a kezét az idegen, Harry pedig csodálkozva kezet rázott vele. – Adam vagyok. – A férfi felnevetett. – Ne haragudj, muglik között nevelkedtem, ez a szokás már igencsak berögzült.  
  
– Én Harry vagyok, az a lány pedig a barátom, Hermione.  
  
Oldalra pillantva meglátta Hermionét az egyik pocnál; intett neki, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Adam lovagias mosollyal fogta meg a lány kezét, hogy kezet csókoljon. Hermione elpirult.   
  
– Az úr netán egy barátod, akiről még nem meséltél? – kérdezte Harryt.  
  
– Nem, most ismerkedtünk meg – felelte Harry. – Azt hiszem, közös az érdeklődésünk.  
  
– Valóban? – fordult vissza Hermione Adamhez.   
  
A férfi a mögöttük lévő könyvespolc felé intett. – Igen. Kutató vagyok a Londoni Varázstárgy és Emlékmegőrző Intézetben. – Előhúzott egy igazolványt, és megmutatta nekik. – Egyik helyről a másikra utazom, olyan információk után kutatva, amelyek segíthetik az intézetet, hogy közelebb kerüljön őseink megismeréséhez.   
  
– Oh – ámult el Hermione. – Meddig marad a faluban?  
  
– Nem tudom pontosan, de csak hetek múlva terveztem visszatérni Londonba. Tudjátok, szeretnék én is egy kicsit megpihenni így a nyár derekán.  
  
– Mi csak rövid ideig leszünk itt, de ha gondolod, megbeszélhetünk egy találkozót, hátha tudunk valami újat mondani egymásnak – mondta Harry.  
  
– Rendben – derült fel a férfi. – Holnap délután négy körül a szemben lévő kávézóban fogok uzsonnázni, akkor esetleg ráértek?  
  
– Igen, holnap nincs semmi… különösebb programunk – vágta rá Hermione. Másnap szerencsére nem kellett órára menniük.  
  
– Nos, akkor a viszontlátásra – intett feléjük Adam, majd a könyvtáros pulthoz sétált, ahol kikért néhány lexikont, és jókedvűen távozott.   
  
Fél óra elteltével már az erdei földúton sétáltak vissza a táborba, táskájukban a szükséges könyvekkel. A faluból kifelé vezető úton magukra öltötték Harry láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, nehogy valaki felismerje őket. Hiába tüntette el Hermione a sebhelyet és változtatta meg egy kicsit Harry kinézetét, még így is tartottak tőle, hogy Harryt valaki felismeri.   
  
– Mi a véleményed? – kérdezte Hermione, amikor egy ideje már csendben haladtak.  
  
Harry zavartan felnézett; hirtelen nem tudta, mire gondol a lány.  
  
– Arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy szerintem ez az Adam igazat mond-e, és nem halálfaló-e véletlenül? – kérdezett vissza. – Remélem, nem. Első látásra őszintének, megbízhatónak tűnt.  
  
– Azért legyünk óvatosak – jegyezte meg a lány. – Nem árulhatjuk el, hogy a Roxfortba járunk, és azt sem, miért vagyunk itt. Gondolja csak azt, hogy nyaralunk, és egyszerűen csak érdekel a történelem és az ősi varázslók titkai.   
  
Harry halkan felnevetett. – Képzeld el, ha megtudná, ki is vagyok valójában. Mindkét értelemben!  
  
– Figyelnünk kell rá, hogy a jellegzetes jegyeid ne látszódjanak, ha lemegyünk a faluba – mosolygott Hermione. – Ne haragudj… de a sebhely, a hajad... ezek tényleg jellegzetes jegyek.  
  
– Semmi gond – intette le Harry, majd mikor meglátták az út végén a tábori házak tetejét, igyekezte a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny fényes anyagát begyömöszölni vékony kabátja alá. – Igazad van, mindenben nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk.  
  
Hermione elismerően felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nocsak, végre nem tűnsz olyan vakmerőnek, mint régen.  
  
– Tudod, vannak bizonyos kétségeim új barátunkat illetően – mondta Harry komolyan.   
  
– Feltűnt. És miért? – faggatózott Hermione.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Csak egy megérzés.  
  
– Akkor óvatosak leszünk. – Hermione tekintetében megjelent az aggodalom. – Általában jók a megérzéseid.  
  
Harry erre már nem válaszolt, mert elérték a tábort védő láthatatlan pajzsot, és a nyüzsgő tábori élet egy kicsit elfeledtette vele a megoldatlan kérdéseket.


	4. Mámor és látomás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A táborban tovább telnek a napok, bár közel sem örömtelin, mint Harry gondolta: betekintést nyer Voldemort cselekedeteibe, barátai pedig nagy csalódást okoznak számára…

Harry igen álmosan indult neki a csütörtöki napnak, pedig egyáltalán nem volt aznap órája. Igen nagy energiát emésztett fel pusztán az, hogy fel kellett kelnie, hogy jusson neki is a reggeliből. Amikor beért az ebédlőbe, Hermionét már ott találta. A lány szokás szerint a kancsónak támasztott egy könyvet, amit elmélyülten tanulmányozott.  
  
Harry lerogyott az asztal túloldalára.  
  
– Jó reggelt.  
  
– Neked is – mosolygott rá Hermione, és furcsa módon Harrynek sokkal jobb kedve lett.  
  
– Mi újság? – érdeklődött Harry, majd amikor alaposan körülnézett, nem látta sem Natalie-t, sem Ront. – Hol vannak a többiek?  
  
Hermione sóhajtott egyet, majd igen lassú mozdulattal becsukta a könyvet.  
  
– Mivel igen későn kerültél elő, így lemaradtál arról, hogy Ron meglátta Natalie-t Malfoy-jal, és kis híján tömegverekedés tört ki.  
  
Harry prüszkölt egyet, aztán köhögni kezdett, amikor a kakaót félrenyelte.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Így igaz – nézett rá Hermione. – Ron nem bírta türtőztetni magát, és nekiesett Dracónak. Az egésznek McGalagony vetett véget, büntetőmunkával. Már így a harmadik napon közröhej tárgyává téve a házunkat.  
  
– Most hol vannak? – kérdezte végül Harry.  
  
Hermione töltött magának kakaót, és csak aztán válaszolt.  
  
– Pontosan nem tudom. McGalagony beszélt valami kertről, amit varázslat nélkül kell nekik felváltva kapálni. Nem tudom, mennyire nézted a tantervet, de a hoppanálási gyakorlatnak délután éppen négy előtt lesz vége… legalábbis elvileg.  
  
– Persze, tudom… a találkánk újdonsült barátunkkal – emlékezett vissza Harry. – Délelőtt mit csinálsz?  
  
– Jó páran nem leszünk ott a mai Mágiatörténet órán, és hát… együtt fogunk beszélgetni, meg ilyesmi.  
  
– Óh – bökte ki Harry meglepetten. – Akkor elfoglalom magam délelőtt, délután pedig négy órakor találkozunk ott a szélső háznál, és lemegyünk Monsolisba.  
  
A lány erre újfent rámosolygott, mint aki kifejezetten örül annak, hogy Harry egész délelőtt a kutatásukkal fog foglalkozni.  
  
Harry amint visszavonult, rájött, hogy odakinn a ház előtt sokkal kellemesebb, így minden holmit megfogott és kihozott. Leterített egy pokrócot, amit előzőleg még Piton bűvölt meg, hogy ne fázzon fel a használója.   
  
Amikor már egy órája a könyvtári könyveket tanulmányozta, a Mágiatörténet órára érkező diákok jöttek ki a teremből a szabadba. Pálcájával pillanatok alatt szélesebbre varázsolta a kinn lévő padokat a résztvevő diákoknak.  
  
Furcsa volt látni, hogy McGalagony tartotta az órát, és milyen lelkesen beszélt minden történelmi jelentőségű eseményről. Harryt viszont fél óra múlva kifejezetten zavarta, hogy nem tud koncentrálni az olvasnivalójára, mert McGalagony előadása igen hangos volt. Másrészt nem bírta elviselni, hogy Natalie és Malfoy folyton… pfúj… _így_ egymásra néznek.   
  
Így hát megfogta a holmiját és elvonult arra a helyre, ahová legújabban Hermionéval szoktak félrehúzódni. Jobban is tette, hogy távozott, mert nem sokkal utána kijött egy kisebb társaság és pont azt a helyet szemelték ki maguknak, ahol ő eddig ült.  
  
Amikor újra belemerült a kölcsönkért könyvbe, azt hitte, végre nyugta lesz, de tévednie kellett.  
  
– Helló, kölyök!  
  
Harry olyan hirtelen dobta el a könyvet, hogy félő volt, elszakadnak a lapok. Bosszúsan nézett a jövevényre, aki jókedvűen felnevetett.  
  
– Sirius… hát te?  
  
– Nem is örülsz, hogy látsz? – kérdezett vissza bosszúsan keresztapja, és nyugodtan törökülésbe helyezkedett vele szemben, kikerülve a nagy halom könyvet.  
  
– Persze, hogy örülök! – emelte fel a hangját, de aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Siriust csak ő láthatja, és felhívja magukra a figyelmet, így halkabban folytatta: – Már nem is tudom, mikor láttalak utoljára… hol voltál eddig? – kérdezte szomorúan.  
  
Sirius elrendezte maga körül kék talárját, és Harry látta, hogy nincs túl jó kedve.  
  
– Nagyon sok helyen jártam. Részletekről nem számolhatok be neked, Piton meg is ölne miatta… – szárazon felnevetett, aztán folytatta: – Nagy a készültség, mindenki, aki nem a Földön tartózkodik, a háborút megelőző tevékenységeket folytat. Ezért utaztam én is sokszor, hogy akiknek a helyzetét ismerjük, figyelmeztessem őket, és hazahívjam. Persze kicsit még mindig foghíjas a társaság.  
  
Harry szomorún sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Apa azt mondta, messze van még az a háború.  
  
– Igaz – értett vele egyet Sirius. – Úgy tudom, elég sokat tudsz arról, hogy egy ősi varázsló elhagyta a többieket, és saját útját járta… ami Voldemorthoz vezetett. Még mielőtt megkérdeznéd, mit terveznek: nem tudjuk, de valószínűleg köze lesz bizonyos medálokhoz.  
  
Harry megdermedt, aztán elsápadt. Sirius csodálkozva nézett rá, majd gyanakvóan húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Miért érzem én úgy, hogy erről is elég sokat tudsz? – kérdezte dühösen. – Mikor tanulod már meg, hogy jó lenne, ha nem keverednél bele olyan dolgokba, amikbe nem szabad!  
  
– Rögtön a rosszat kell rólam feltételezni? – csattant fel Harry, és egyúttal le is csapta a könyvet, amit közben a kezében forgatott. – Miért gondolja mindenki úgy, hogy a tudatlanság nem veszélyes? Mert nagyon is az!  
  
Sirius erre csak rázta a fejét.  
  
– Voldemortnak te vagy a célpontja, ő pedig egy ősi varázslóval szövetkezik, akinek bármikor képes átadni. Ne feledd a származásodat!  
  
– Csak hogy tudd, tisztában vagyok vele, a medálok kié voltak, és mikre lehet őket használni – jelentette ki Harry, Sirius pedig vizsgálódva nézte őt. – Igen – vallotta be végül Harry –, nyomozásba kezdtünk Hermionéval, hátha megtaláljuk az egyiket még Voldemort előtt, és arra használhatom… amire szeretném.  
  
Amikor felnézett, arca már nagyon szomorú volt. Sirius erre ismét csóválta a fejét, aztán odahajolt hozzá, hogy szorosan átölelje. Harry pár pillanatig hagyta, hogy keresztapja megvigasztalja, de aztán gyorsan elhúzódott, hiszen ha meglátja őt valaki, könnyen őrültnek hiheti.  
  
– Tudom, mennyire fontos neked a testvéred – mondta halkan Sirius, aztán komolyan keresztfiára nézett –, de szeretném, ha vigyáznál magadra. Egyvalamiben valóban egyetértek Pitonnal. Túlságosan is keresed a bajt!  
  
– Majd igyekszem, hogy ne találjon meg – morogta Harry. Sirius közben felállt mellőle, megigazítva a talárját. – Mész is?  
  
– Tudod, hogy sosem maradhatok sokáig – jött a bánatos válasz. – Amint tudok, meglátogatlak, ne aggódj. Vigyázz magadra, kölyök!  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán Sirius már el is tűnt előle. Sóhajtva húzta magához a könyveket, hogy találjon valami nyomot arról a két emberről, akikkel nekik feltétlenül beszélniük kell.  
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
Az órák igen gyorsan elteltek, majdnem lemaradt az ebédről. Kész kínzás volt kivárni, amíg Hermione végzett az órával, és nem lepődtek meg, amikor négy óra helyett fél hatra értek oda, és a férfit nem találták ott.  
  
– A fenébe – sziszegte Hermione dühösen. – Azt hittem, hogy sokkal hamarabb végzünk az órával és egyúttal a hoppanálási gyakorlattal is.  
  
– Meg kéne próbálni holnap – nyújtogatta a nyakát Harry, hátha meglátja a férfit az asztaloknál. – Jaj ne… akarom mondani szombaton. Holnap egész nap bűbájtan lesz, akkor megint nem tudunk idejönni.  
  
– Igen. – Elindultak a falu határai felé. – Remélem, nem gondolja azt, hogy cserben hagytuk, hanem hogy valóban nem értünk rá. Nem haragszol, ha én visszatérek a faházba? Nagyon fáradt vagyok.  
  
Harry próbálta palástolni, hogy ez mennyire rosszul esett neki. Jó lett volna, ha az estét együtt töltik!  
  
– Semmi gond. Visszavonulok olvasgatni, aztán nyugovóra térek… én is elég fáradt vagyok mostanában.  
  
Szerencsére sikerült a tervet betartania, ahogy eltervezte: Tyrus társasága igen üdítő volt számára, Amade életéről olvasni meg egyenesen érdekes volt, csak éppen hasznos nem. Néha kifülelt, és hallotta, hogy odakint megint szórakoznak a tábor lakói. Délután látta, hogy Natalie és Malfoy együtt vannak, ezek után pláne nem volt kedve kimenni. Ron pedig? Barátját jelenleg jobban érdekelte a szerelem, mint a barátságuk, így erről is ennyit.  
  
Egy óra felé már nagyon fáradt volt, és úgy döntött, ideje aludni menni. Ha tudta volna, hogy ez nem jó ötlet, akkor egyáltalán nem feküdt volna le.  
  
 _– Á, látom nagyon jól haladsz! – mondta elégedetten Harry, és a csuklyás alak felé mosolygott, aki háttal tanulmányozott egy kódexet.  
  
– Ez csak természetes, Tom – válaszolta az idegen, igen mély hangon, amitől Harry megborzongott, de kellemes érzés volt, amitől még jobban elmosolyodott. Nagyon lelkesítő volt egy ilyen tekintélyes varázslóval együtt dolgozni. – Ideje bebizonyítanom, hogy nagyon is tettre készen leszek, de a kutatómunka eltart egy darabig, légy türelemmel.  
  
– Természetesen – válaszolt Harry, majd megkerülte a férfit, hogy megnézze, milyen kódexet tanulmányoz. – Örülök neki, hogy ennyire hasznosnak vélted ezt a kis ajándékomat. Ha jól értelmeztem, akkor ez nyomra vezet minket a medál ügyében.  
  
Az idős varázsló lapozott egyet, majd a csuklya alól egy mély sóhaj hallatszott.  
  
– Amadét sosem szabadott lebecsülni. Minden medáljának különös és titokzatos helyet választott, így idő kell.  
  
– Megértem, ha ennyit tudtam várni, ezek után is fogok. És aztán minden ellenségemen bosszút állok, köztük Harry Potteren is! – Összedörzsölte a kezeit. – No, de foglalkozzunk az új jövevényekkel.  
  
Az áldozatok szörnyű sikolya töltötte be a termet, ahogyan haláltusájukat nézte. Vér, mindenütt vér._  
  
Harsány nevetés hirtelen nagy fájdalomba csapott át, lebucskázott az ágyról, miközben fájdalmát és rémületét egy szóba sűrítette:  
  
– _Apaaa!_ – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, kezét a homlokára szorítva.  
  
– Itt vagyok! – hallatszott nagyon közelről a hang, de Harry nem bírta nem látni, nem bírta hallani a könyörgést, hogy hadd haljanak meg… – Figyelj rám, Harry! Engedd el a homlokod!  
  
Újabb átkok, újabb sikoltozások…  
  
Végül Piton volt az erősebb, sikerült lefejtenie a kezeit a sebhelyéről. Nagyon hűvös kéz érintette meg a homlokát, latin szavakat hallott, aztán a látomások megszűntek. Még mindig szaporán vette a levegőt, apja nagy kezét még mindig a homlokán érezte.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és közvetlenül fölötte Piton kicsit homályos alakja tekintett le rá.  
  
– Jobban vagy? – kérdezte aggódóan.  
  
Harry bólintott, de nem lehetett túl meggyőző: teljesen leizzadt és egész testében remegett. Piton elvette a kezét, így émelyegve lassan felült, de amikor fel akart mászni az ágyra, apja nem engedte, magához húzta egy ölelésbe.  
  
– El akarom mondani, mit láttam – mondta végül Harry, miközben jól esett neki a vigasztalás.   
  
A bájitalmester elengedte őt, majd felsegítette, vissza az ágyba. Komoly arccal ült le az ágy szélére.  
  
– Holnap beszélünk róla, de most pihenned kell – jelentette ki Piton. – Kapsz egy nyugtatót, amitől jól tudsz aludni.  
  
Harry bosszúsan nézett rá.  
  
– Lehet, holnapra el fogom felejteni! És különben is, jól vagyok!  
  
– Remegsz a sokktól, és valószínűleg rémálmaid lennének, amint elalszol! – közölte indulatosan Piton. – De igen, végül is ezektől eltekintve jól vagy!  
  
Harry erre már nem szólt semmit, hiszen apjának teljesen igaza volt. Piton a kisszekrényéhez ment, és hozott számára nyugtatót, amit Harry minden akadékoskodás nélkül megivott, majd végül álomba szenderült.  
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
Másnap reggel, amikor felébredt, jóval kipihentebbnek érezte magát, mint az elmúlt napokban, amiről nyilvánvalóan a bájital tehetett. Azt hitte, hallucinál, amikor meleg szendvics illatot érzett, de aztán körbenézett és meglátta az asztalon az odakészített reggelit.  
  
Felkelt, átöltözött, aztán amikor leült az asztal mellé, akkor nyílt az ajtó.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Harry – üdvözölte Piton, pár iratot tartott a kezében, amiket letett az ágyára. Aztán felé fordult. – Jó aludtál?  
  
– Igen – válaszolt halkan Harry.   
  
– Elhoztam neked a reggelidet, így tovább tudtál aludni. Legalább el tudunk egy kicsit beszélgetni, amíg nem mész Bűbájtanra – tette hozzá apja, és leült az kis asztalka túlsó végébe. – Nyolcig még van idő.  
  
Harry lassan majszolni kezdte reggelijét, amikor már majdnem végzett vele, akkor úgy döntött, itt az ideje elmondani, mit látott.  
  
– A látomásomban Voldemort és az ősi varázsló váltottak pár szót egymással. Az az idegen biztosította arról, hogy hamarosan eredményre jut, meg hogy nem kell lebecsülni Amadét, mert nagyon is titokzatos és rejtélyes helyekre tette a medálokat. Minden ellenségén bosszút fog állni, köztük rajtam is – tette még halkan hozzá.  
  
Piton egy pillanatra megfeszült, aztán próbált magán uralkodni, de szemeiben tombolt a düh.  
  
– Nem láttad véletlenül az idegen arcát, vagy nem ismerted fel a hangját? – kérdezte végül haragosan.  
  
Harry csak a fejét rázta. – Arra emlékszem, hogy nagyon mély volt a hangja annak a tagnak. – Jobban megnézte az apját, és nem bírta türtőztetni magát. – Ugye még mindig nem tudjátok, ki az, aki elárult?  
  
– Nem – jött a zord válasz. – Komplikáltabb a helyzet, mint gondolnád.  
  
Harry megtörölte a száját az odakészített szalvétával, miközben unottan nézett apjára.  
  
– Ezt mire érted? Emlékszem, hogy mesélted, nehéz megtalálni a medálokat, de ennyi idő alatt csak sikerül…  
  
A bájitalmester szinte vicsorogva vetette oda:  
  
– Mondtam az előbb, hogy komplikáltabb. Egy ősi varázsló, aki több évszázados tudás birtokában van, rengeteg trükköt ismer, hogy elrejtőzzön előlünk. És ezt ráadásul Voldemorttal együtt teszi!  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézte apját, aki már úgy dühöngött, hogy ha nem lettek volna védőbűbájok, már a tábor végén is hallani lehetett volna a hangját.  
  
– Apa, gyanakodsz rá, ki az, azért vagy ennyire dühös? – kérdezte végül, Piton pedig rábámult.  
  
Öntött magának egy csészébe kávét, nyilván, hogy addig is le tudjon higgadni.  
  
– Igen – jött a rövid felelet. – A probléma az, hogy nem tudom bizonyítani… egyedül dolgozom. Tudod, hogy ősi varázslóként nem fedjük fel kilétünket senki előtt sem. Viszont aggaszt Nitus jóslata is, hiszen álmod is azt bizonyítja, hogy a jóslat valóra válik.  
  
– „Újabb gonosz jön, aki Voldemorttal egyesíti varázserejét, és még hatalmasabb lesz” –tette hozzá Harry. – Emlékszem rá. Elárulod, kire gyanakszol?  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– A nagyok közül egyetlen egy ős volt, aki szembeszállt társaival, és még legjobb barátja sem tudta megállítani.  
  
– Amade – szólalt meg hirtelen Harry, amikor eszébe jutott az a bejegyzés, amiben Vitalist eltévesztették szem elől. Sokkal több van a háttérben, mint ahogy azt ő elképzelte. Egyszer meg fognak fizetni azért, hogy ezt az idióta titkolózást fenntartják egymást közt. – És akkor az a varázsló Vitalis volt, igaz?  
  
Apja megrökönyödve nézett rá.  
  
– Te erről honnét szereztél tudomást?  
  
– Beszereztem pár régi könyvet, hogy művelődjek egy kicsit, mivel te semmit sem mesélsz – morogta Harry, remélve, hogy ezzel leplezi a vaskos hazugságot. – Akkor… minden összefügg. Az az emlegetett háború is biztos miatta fog kirobbanni, hiszen Voldemorttal összefogott.   
  
Piton kiürítette a csészéjét, és eltüntette a reggeli maradékait.  
  
– Biztosan emlékszel rá, amikor régen azt mondtam, hogy nem tudom, mi lehet az a szörnyűség, amiért felrúgnánk törvényeinket, és beleavatkoznánk az itteni dolgok rendjébe. – Harry bólintott. – Nos, szerintem ez már igen egyértelmű.   
  
Harry közben felkelt az asztaltól, és a bűbájtan könyvei után kutatott, hogy induljon az órára.  
  
– Egy varázsló, aki tőlünk származik, Voldemorttal összefog… ez elegendő indok, hogy beavatkozzatok… beavatkozzunk – korrigálta magát gyorsan, mire Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét –, hiszen akkor ez már a mi ügyünk is.  
  
– Igen – értett vele egyet Piton, közben ő is magához vette az iratait. – Készen állsz?  
  
– Persze… másra sem vágyom, mint egész nap Flitwick társaságára. – Jól van már, ne nézz így! Egy teljes napon át igen fárasztó tud lenni.  
  
Piton arcán gúnyos mosoly terült szét.  
  
– Más tanárral dupla annyi időt fogsz tölteni.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem értette a célzást, de aztán rájött, apja mire gondol. – Óh.  
  
– Na, gyere, el fogsz késni – tárta ki Harry előtt az ajtót Piton. – Ma a Rendnek dolgozom, szintén nagyon későn érek haza. És nem szeretnék arra hazaérkezni, hogy megint rémálmaid vannak. Nem pihensz eleget, az elméd túlságosan is védtelen.  
  
– Valami még rémlik régről a tanulmányaidról – nevetett fel Harry. – Ne aggódj már annyit, apa.   
  
A Bájitalok Mestere erre csak a fejét csóválta. Intett neki, hogy induljon a terem felé, aztán az irataival együtt elhagyta a tábort, Harry pedig figyelte, ahogy dehoppanál.  
  
Pár perc múlva megérkezett a nagyobbik ház tantermébe, utolsóként. Amikor belépett, a tanár még nem érkezett meg; Harry elfoglalta a helyét.   
  
– Hát te hol jártál? – kérdezett rá rögtön Ron, de még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Hermione rémülten fordult hátra.  
  
– Harry! Láttam, hogy Piton professzor hozta el a reggelidet… ugye nem történt semmi baj?   
  
Harry érezte, hogy kissé elvörösödik az aggodalmas szavakra.  
  
– Éjszaka volt egy látomásom, és felizzott a sebhelyem. Majd később elmondom – súgta neki oda.   
  
Ron csak bámult rá.   
  
– Remélem is! Mióta táborban vagyunk, szinte alig látlak. Este mindenképpen beszélünk, nagy bulit akarnak rendezni egy páran a Mardekárból. Bimba meg ebből semmit sem fog tudni, az biztos.  
  
Harry erre csak sóhajtott egyet. Nem vágyott arra, hogy ünnepeljen, arra meg végképp nem, hogy beszámoljon barátainak arról a jelentéktelen, de véres álomról.  
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
A bűbájtan piszok unalmas volt. Talán azért, mert elsőtől kezdve minden varázslatot és gyakorlatot átvettek, ami már a könyökükön jött ki. Az ebédszünet csöndesen telt, némán ettek, még beszélgetni sem volt kedvük.  
  
A délután pedig maga volt az álomkór. Még két órát a teremben töltöttek, és csak aztán vonultak ki a szabadba gyakorolni. Így valamennyire felélénkültek, és izgatottan várták a percet, amikor vége az órának.  
  
Flitwick sem volt kegyes, az utolsó percig tartotta az órát, és a végén elrettentésül elmondta, mire számíthatnak a próbavizsgán, ami végképp nem volt vidító.   
  
Nagy nehezen elérkezett az öt óra, végre elmehettek. Hermione röviden közölte, hogy rossz érzés volt számára, hogy Natalie nem volt ott velük egész nap, így elsietett a házba, mert aggódott érte. Még mielőtt eltűnt, biztosította róla Harryt, hogy szól, ha valami baj van. Harry ettől csak még idegesebb lett.  
  
Kimentette magát Ron előtt, aztán visszatért a házba, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit. Pitonnak valahol igaza volt, hogy többet kellene pihennie.  
  
– Tyrus? – hívta a szoba csendjében barátját, akit gondosan elrejtett Piton szeme elől.  
  
– Eggen… úrfi? – kérdezte bizalmasa.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy felébresztettelek – szabadkozott Harry –, csak szólni akartam, hogy ne haragudj… de én most ledőlnék egy picit. Nem gond?  
  
– Nyugodtan. Hallottam, hogy az éjszakája nem volt kellemes.  
  
Másodpercek múlva már csak halk hortyogást lehetett hallani, aztán visszatért a csend. Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy milyen egy álomszuszék barátja van, aztán ő is ledőlt egy kicsit.  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy valaki igen erősen kopogtatja az ajtót.  
  
– Harry! Odabenn vagy? – hallatszott be Ron türelmetlen hangja. – Mindenről lemaradsz itt a végén!  
  
– Mindjárt megyek! – kiáltott ki álmosan. Nem volt túl boldog, hogy felverték, de attól sem, hogy eddig aludt.  
  
Gyorsan rendbe hozta magát, aztán ajtót nyitott.  
  
– Ugye nem maradtam le sok mindenről? – kérdezte vigyorogva, barátja háta mögé pillantva.  
  
Ron megrázta a fejét, és felnevetett. – Dehogy is! Na, gyerünk!  
  
Harry valójában egy jó buli kedvéért sem jött ki szívesen a házból, és talán hasznosabban töltötte volna az időt, ha a könyveket tanulmányozta volna.  
  
Eleinte egész tűrhető volt: ismét volt tábortűz, a négy ház tagjai együtt ültek a tűz körül, majd kviddicsmeccset játszottak. Aztán a Mardekárból és a Hugrabugból egy páran italokat hoztak, amit szétosztottak a diákok között.  
  
Harrynek gőze sem volt róla, hogy tudott az egész társaság úgy örülni egymásnak, mintha sosem lettek volna ellenségek. Hermione fogta magát, és közölte, hogy ő ebben nem fog részt venni, majd később beszélnek, aztán sértődötten visszavonult a faházba. Figyelmeztette rá Harryt is, hogy jobb lenne, ha követné a példáját, mert ha Piton rájön, hogy Harry is benne volt az ivászatban, nagy gond lesz.  
  
Miután szörnyen hamisan énekelt az egész banda, Harry inkább úgy döntött, hogy valóban otthagyja a félresikerült bulit. Szíve szerint megkereste volna az ügyeletes tanárt, aki ki tudja, hova tűnt.  
  
Már csak három faháznyira volt a saját ideiglenes otthonától, amikor megdermedt az ismerős hangok hallatán. Tulajdonképpen csak röpke percig gondolkodott el, vajon hol lehetnek a szerelmi háromszög tagjai, hát, most megtudta. Igaz, csak két tagját látta, amikor odament és benézett a faház mögé.  
  
Natalie és Ron egymás ölelgetve csókolóztak a faháznak dőlve.  
  
– Khm.  
  
Hirtelen szétrebbent a szerelmespár, és Ron először rémülten nézett, de aztán elmosolyodott, amitől Harry még dühösebb lett.  
  
– Áh, Harry! Nem láttuk, hogy itt vagy.  
  
– Vettem észre – felelte indulatosan Harry. – Most már azt is tudom, miért nem jöttél oda hozzám, hogy megbeszéljünk egy pár dolgot!  
  
Natalie felszegte az állát; a mozdulat Harryt Malfoyra emlékeztette.  
  
– Ha gorombáskodni akarsz, akkor igazán elmehetnél. Amúgy is örülnénk, ha nem zavarnál.  
  
– Istenem… de jellemző rád, Natalie! Hol Malfoy-jal kavarsz, hol Ronnal? – Harry vágott egy fintort. – Azért nem vártam volna tőled ezt a gusztustalan viselkedést, komolyan mint egy… tudod. Akik az utcán árulják magukat… Remélem, ittatok is, hogy igazán kellő büntetést kapjatok!  
  
Natalie dühösen felállt, pár lépéssel Harry előtt termett.   
  
_Csatt!_  
  
Harry kezét fájó arcára szorította, szemei szikráztak a dühtől.   
  
– Látom, fáj az igazság – mondta gúnyosan. – Az egészségedre is gondolhatnál néha.  
  
Natalie ettől elsápadt és riadtan Ronra tekintett, aki közben mellé állt, de nem értette a célzást.  
  
– Harry, kérlek tűnj el innét! Ne sértegesd Natalie-t! Majd holnap beszélünk!  
  
– Örömmel! – indult el Harry, aztán még hátra fordult. – Többet nem beszélünk! Ma többször is hallottam, hogy később beszélgetünk, de téged sem én, sem Hermione nem érdekel!  
  
Nem törődött barátja kiáltozásával, fogta magát, és otthagyta őket. Szinte érezte, hogy forr benne a düh. Mindkét barátjában nagyon csalódott! Már majdnem nyitotta a ház ajtaját, amikor valami idétlen nevetést hallott a tábor széléről. Sóhajtott egyet, és végül úgy döntött, csak megnézi, ki az.  
  
Odaérve látta, hogy a fiú egy furcsa kinézetű üveget szorongat, és ahhoz beszél. Néha elröhögte magát, néha pedig szomorú pillantásokat vetett rá.  
  
– Malfoy! – nyögte ki Harry meglepetten, mire a mardekáros odakapta a fejét.  
  
– Áh, Potter! Gyere, igyál velem… rossz így egyedül. Társaságban izgalmas az ilyen!  
  
– Nem kösz – utasította vissza Harry.  
  
Malfoy viszont megragadta Harry pulóverének ujját, és lehúzta maga mellé.  
  
– Tudom, hogy láttad te is azt a bandát! Egy seggfej barátod van… mondtam már?  
  
Először azt gondolta, behúz egyet Malfoynak, de aztán kirántotta a kezéből az üveget, és meghúzta.  
  
– Ez a beszéd, haver! – örvendezett Draco, kezével maga mellett ütögette a fatörzset. – Gyere barátom, ülj le mellém.  
  
Amíg ittak, Harry egyre jobban ellazult, és a végén már együtt röhögtek Dracóval. Mert ez a név jobban illett rá! Elmondták egymásnak panaszaikat, és megállapítottak egy pár dolgot: miszerint Dumbledore mindig szörnyen néz ki, amikor azokat a bizonyos pizsamákat hordja, McGalagony meg olyan prűd, hogy olyan embert még nem hordott a hátán a föld.  
  
– Biztos nem… – Harry csuklott egyet –, bukunk itt le?  
  
– Jaj ne aggódj már annyit, Potter… – Draco is csuklott egyet, aztán röhögött egyet utána –, bocs… azt akartam mondani, hogy ne aggódj, ma Bimba… tudod… Bamba…  
  
Mindketten ismét felröhögtek, aztán Harry koccintott az elővarázsolt kupával, amire azért lett időközben szükség, mert nem tudtak megosztozni az üvegen.   
  
– Igen tudom, hogy ma… Bamba van ügyeletben… nem fog észrevenni semmit sem.   
  
Újra felröhögtek, és kocintottak, Draco pedig töltött Harrynek még egy pohárral. A jókedvük szinte az egekbe szállt, amíg nem meg nem szólalt hátuk mögött egy nagyon ismerős hang.  
  
– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy most értem vissza, és átvettem az ügyeletet Bimbától.  
  
Draco felnevetett, de amikor Harry oldalba bökte, elhallgatott. Mindketten hátrafordultak, csak hogy szembenézzenek a sötét alakkal és egyúttal Piton gyilkos tekintetével.


	5. Vihar előtti csend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos hősünk megkapja magáét Pitontól, és az egész tábor is igen "kedves" büntetésben részesül. Végre találkoznak Adammel, akinek elárulnak pár információt annak fejében, hogy segítsen...

– Ez nem lehet Piton – röhögött fel Draco, és megbökte Harryt. – Már rég megátkozott volna minke…  
  
– _Sobrius!_  
  
Harry jókedve hirtelen elpárolgott, mintha eddig ott sem lett volna, majd furcsa émelygés kerítette hatalmába. Amikor Dracóra pillantott, szinte látta elzöldülni a mardekárost, arcszíne tökéletesen illett zöld pulóveréhez. Rémültnek tűnt. Pár pillanat múlva Harry is elsápadt a gondolatra, mit fog ezért kapni Pitontól.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere nyugodtan eltette a pálcát, miközben közelebb lépett hozzájuk.  
  
– Mindketten térjetek vissza a szállásotokra! – dörrent rájuk. Malfoy ijedtében elejtette az üveget, ami egy kőre pottyanva darabokra tört. – _Most!_  
  
Harry lassan felkelt, majd először vonakodva, de végül kezet nyújtott Malfoynak. A szürke szemek hitetlenkedve néztek vissza rá. Malfoynál a rosszullét győzött, úgyhogy hagyta, hogy Harry nagy levegőt véve talpra segítse. Piton, amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy valóban elindulnak a szállásuk felé, sarkon fordult és ott is hagyta őket.  
  
– Azt hiszem, tényleg azt kéne tennünk, amit mond – javasolta Harry, és érezte, hogy már őt is a rosszullét környékezi.  
  
Malfoy bólintott, aztán elindult a szállása felé.   
  
Harry még vetett egy pillantást a távolodó fiúra. Csodálkozva ébredt rá, hogy semmiféle utálatot nem érez Malfoy iránt. Ez az igen érdekes beszélgetés kettejük között több dologra rávilágított, mint várta volna. Attól persze még távol állt, hogy megszeresse Malfoyt – túl sok rossz emléket őrzött vele kapcsolatban az elmúlt évekről.   
  
Mélyet szippantott a friss levegőből, hátha attól lecsillapodik háborgó gyomra, aztán benyitott a házukba, és leült. Apja mindjárt itt lesz, és bizonyára nem fekhet le aludni, amíg nem kapott egy alapos fejmosást.   
  
Nem volt benne biztos, hogy kibírja, amíg apja visszatér és megitat vele egy adag másnaposság elleni főzetet. Próbált a lehető legkényelmesebb pózban elhelyezkedni, így a kis asztalkára borult, mélyeket lélegezve. Nem szerette volna viszontlátni a vacsoráját.  
  
Piton minden bizonnyal még a mardekárosok szállásait járja körbe, azért késik.   
  
_Remélhetőleg Natalie is megkapja a magáét_ – gondolta Harry gonoszul, újabb mély levegőt véve.  
Hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó, majd előtte az asztalon koppan valami. Lassan felemelte a fejét és megpillantott maga előtt egy üvegcsét, mögötte pedig egy eléggé bosszús Pitont.  
  
Óvatosan az üvegcse felé nyúlt, vett egy mély levegőt, és lehajtotta a tartalmát. Közben Piton leült vele szemben, összekulcsolta a kezét az asztalon, és várakozóan nézett rá.  
  
Harry lesütött szemmel letette az üvegcsét, aztán lassan felnézett apjára.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta halkan, és biztos volt benne, hogy ennyi nem lesz elég.  
  
– Úgy gondolod, ennyivel el van intézve? – kérdezett rá szigorúan Piton, mire Harry a fejét rázta. – Hát tényleg nem! – erősítette meg az apja. – Tudod, az egy dolog, hogy késő estig szórakoztok, no de hogy italt csempésztek a táborba és ráadásul elkábítotok egy tanárt?! – A végén már üvöltött.  
  
Harry olyan kicsire húzta össze magát, amennyire tudta.  
  
– Elkábítottunk…? – kérdezte végül értetlenül, mire Piton még dühösebben válaszolt.  
  
– Igen! – Felállt az asztaltól, a hirtelen mozdulattal hátralökve a széket. – Bimba professzort a szállásán találtam meg, amint az igazak álmát aludta, mert valaki megitatott vele egy nagy adag Altató italt!   
  
Harry nagyon nyelt.   
  
– Én… erről nem tudtam – motyogta halkan, aztán kissé hangosabban hozzátette: – Tudod, én az egészbe bele sem akartam keveredni!  
  
– De csak sikerült – tette hozzá gúnyosan Piton. – Idefigyelj, Harry! Tudom, hogy ebben nem vettél részt. Viszont amikor rád találtalak, hogy is mondjam… nem voltál teljesen józan!  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, ismét lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Éppen visszatértem a faházba, de akkor észrevettem, hogy Dra… mármint Malfoy ott van egyedül. Jobb belelátásra akartam bírni…  
  
– Igen, láttam az eredményét! – vágott közbe Piton indulatosan, aztán lehalkította a hangját. – Nagyot csalódtam benned. Azt hittem, elég érett vagy, hogy ne kövess el ekkora felelőtlenséget!   
  
Harry dühösen válaszolt:  
  
– Hát persze. Mintha ugyan nem ezt tenné minden velemkorú diák!  
  
– A szórakozásnak vannak más formái is, Harry!   
  
– Bocsánatot kérek, amiért ezt tettem – mondta végül. – Már mondtam, hogy ne haragudj.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Valóban? – kérdezett rá, és Harry bólintott. – No, majd meglátjuk. A jövőben nem igazán lesz lehetőségetek szórakozni.  
  
Harry beletörődve bámult maga elé. Ez várható volt: most mindenkit eltiltanak a szórakozástól pár napig. Inkább rá sem kérdezett a büntetésre, hiszen holnap úgyis meg fogja tudni...   
  
Amikor fel akart kelni az asztaltól, Piton rádörrent.  
  
– Úgy gondolod, végeztünk?  
  
– Ja… – rogyott vissza a székbe. Most, hogy a rosszullét elmúlt, nagyon álmosnak érezte magát, és másra sem vágyott, mint a puha megvetett ágyára. – Már mindent megbeszéltünk… nem? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
A bájitalmester az asztalra támaszkodva előredőlt.  
  
– Ismerlek, Harry. Az, hogy végül nem álltál ellen Draco kínálgatásának, nekem azt sugallja, hogy nincs minden rendben veled. Az ellenségeddel leülsz iszogatni? – nevetett fel Piton, aztán újra elkomorodott. – Problémák vannak az előző baráti köröddel?  
  
Harry rábámult.   
  
– Ott ült, és hát én… csak…– ellenkezett Harry –, szórakoztunk! – Aztán hirtelen felpattant, hogy az ajtó felé menjen. - Hagyj már békén a folytonos nyaggatásoddal! Megyek is vissza az újdonsült barátaimhoz… És különben is mi a francot tudsz te rólam, apa?!   
  
Csend.  
  
\- _Ez_ … azért túlzás volt – mondta vontatottan Piton, pálcájával olyan varázslattal zárta be az ajtót, hogy Harry ne tudjon kimenni.   
  
Harry fintorogva fordult vissza.  
  
– Nos igen, végül is mit is tudok rólad – gúnyolódott Piton, kezén számolva az érveket. – Kerülöd a tekintetemet, leülsz italozni Dracóval, és úgy robbansz a szavaimra, mint a rosszul sikerült bájitalaid.  
  
Harry, aki eddig a falat bámulta, most apjára nézett. – Én nem is…  
  
– Fejezd be ezt a mentegetőzést végre! – csattant fel Piton, Harry akaratlanul is összerezzent. – Most is látom rajtad. Ügyesen elrejted a gondolataidat előlem, de látom, hogy elkeseredett és dühös vagy.  
  
Harry most már teljesen elsápadt. Hogy jöhetett rá Piton ennyi mindenre…? Ennyire jó okklumenciában? Csak remélte, hogy nem látott meg… _mindent._  
  
– Nem kéne ennyire emésztened magad Mr. Weasley miatt – mondta végül az apja, amitől Harry megkönnyebbült.  
  
– Csak egy kicsit megmondtam neki a magamét – sóhajtotta Harry szomorúan, az ágyához ment, a pizsamáját magához véve. – Majd talán a tábor végén szóba állok vele.  
  
Apja csak rázta a fejét.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ennyi ideig nem bírjátok majd ki – jelentette ki magabiztosan. Harry ettől csak még rosszabbul érezte magát. Mert végül is ő volt az, aki megbántotta mindkettőt.  
  
– Megyek, letusolok, aztán lefekszem – mondta végül.  
  
Piton bólintott, aztán pálcájával szótlanul gyorsan megágyazott, és amikor Harry végzett a tisztálkodással, megvárta, amíg ágyba bújik: leoltotta a lámpát, aztán távozott. Harry kíváncsi volt rá, mint csinál odakinn ilyen későn, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy apja önkényesen átvette Bimbától az ügyeletet.  
  
Egy darabig hallgatózott, hátha hall valami zajt odakintről, de végül elaludt.  
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
A reggeli kész kabaré volt. Olyan kabaré, amiben az ember nem szívesen játszik.  
  
Igen nagy nehézségekbe ütközött úgy reggeliznie, hogy ne találkozzon azzal a két emberrel, akikkel jelenleg nem voltak túlzottan rózsás viszonyban. Már majdnem végzett a reggelijével, amikor Hermione és Natalie megjelentek, nem sokkal utánuk pedig Ron is feltűnt.   
  
Ez volt a végszó. Harry elment barátai mellett, és nagyívben kikerülve Ront, távozott az étkezőből. Mintha összeférhetetlen táncpáros lettek volna, ahogy óvatos léptekkel kerülgették egymást. Amíg az órakezdésre várt, Harry leült az egyik padra, minél távolabb mindenkitől, és a gondolataiba merült.  
  
Nem sokkal később arra lett figyelmes, hogy az étterem előtt nagyobb tömeg gyűlt össze, pedig a diákoknak már órára kellett volna menniük. Úgy tűnt, gyülekezőt rendeltek el, s amikor a tömegben feltűnt Piton és McGalagony, Harry már sejtette, mi fog következni. Furcsa volt, hogy mióta elkezdődött a tábor, Dumbledore-t még csak nem is látta.  
  
A gondolattól ismét feldühödött. Dumbledore bizonyára az ősi varázslókkal kapcsolatban nyomoz; erről persze neki megint egy szót sem szóltak.   
  
Csatlakozott a többiekhez, akik közben négy csoportba igazodtak, félkör alakban, melynek közepén a két tanár állt, a szemük villámokat szórt. Harry hátrapillantott, és meglátta Ront és Natalie-t kéz a kézben. Gyorsan visszafordult. Hermione is hátrapillantott, majd Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Lemaradtam valamiről? – suttogta a fülébe. – Mintha két idegen lennétek.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, jelezvén, hogy a pillanat nem a legalkalmasabb a magyarázkodásra. Piton dühösebbnek tűnt, mint valaha. Hűvös volt, így magára öltötte szokásos fekete talárját és köpenyét. Karját szorosan keresztbe fonta a mellén, és tekintetéből nem volt nehéz kiolvasni, hogy nincs éppen jó kedvében. Megingathatatlan és tekintélyt parancsoló volt; nem csoda, hogy a diákok tartottak tőle.   
  
– Mindenkinek kellemes szombat reggelt – mondta hidegen McGalagony, ahogy tekintetét végighordozta az egybegyűlteken. – Sajnálattal értesültem, hogy távollétünkben igen kellemesen szórakoztak, és a felhőtlen mulatozásuk nem maradt következmények nélkül. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és arca igen szigorú kifejezést öltött. – Évtizedek óta minden nyáron sor kerül erre a felkészítő táborra, de még sosem történt ilyen szégyenletes dolog! Elkábítani egy tanárt?! Mégis, mit képzeltek?!  
  
McGalagony szinte zihált a dühtől. Piton átvette a szót.  
  
– Még éjszaka kiderítettem, kik voltak a főkolomposok – mondta, fenyegetően a mardekárosok felé pillantva közben. A mardekáros és hugrabugos diákok igyekeztek a lehető legtávolabb húzódni Pitontól. – Ettől függetlenül az incidens az egész tábor hallgatólagos beleegyezésével történt, és mivel senki sem próbálta megakadályozni a Bimba professzor elleni támadást, és senki sem értesítette a tanári kar tagjait a történtekről, nem lehet kérdés, hogy mindenkire büntetés vár. A mai naptól elfelejthetik a... hogy is szokták nevezni… a bulit? – Piton hangja éles volt és gúnyos, mintha kifejezetten élvezte volna a helyzetet. Abban a pillanatban Harry biztos volt benne, hogy valóban élvezi is.  
  
– Ha a magatartásuk megfelelő lesz a tábor utolsó napjáig, akkor talán szórakozhatnak – folytatta McGalagony. – Most pedig menjenek a dolgukra!  
  
A tömeg szétszéledt, Harry pedig apja után sietett, aki visszaindult a házukba. Félúton érte őt utól.  
  
– Megint elmész? – kérdezte lehangoltan Harry, amikor betértek a kicsiny faházba, és Piton magához vett egy rakás papírt.  
  
Piton sóhajtott, miközben összerendezte a pergameneket.  
  
– Igen. Albusnak szokása, hogy a papírmunkát rám hagyja, amikor távozik egy időre – fintorgott. – A Rend sok jelentést gyűjtött össze az utóbbi időben, amiket nekem kell átnézem a Grimmauld téren.  
  
Harry lerogyott apja ágya szélére. – De hát… azokat itt is át tudnád nézni.  
  
– Az írott jelentéseket talán igen, de néhányan küldetésen voltak, és ők személyesen fognak beszámolni nekem a főhadiszálláson. Nem tudom, hogy pontosan mikor.   
  
– Csodás.  
  
– Ma hamarabb fogok megérkezni, ha ez vigasztal – tette hozzá a bájitalmester. – Bár, mivel ma nem mész órára, nem hiszem, hogy itt leszel. Legújabban a városban szeretsz bóklászni, nem igaz?  
  
Harry elképedve nézett fel. Piton már a talárját igazgatta, indulásra készen. – Honnan tudod, hogy néha lemegyek a városba?  
  
Apja megrántotta a vállát, aztán kitárta az ajtót.   
  
– Sok mindenről tudok, amit elképzelni sem tudsz. – Aztán átváltott egy kicsit vidámabb hangnemre. – Kérlek, vigyázz magadra, amíg távol leszek… amibe remélem, nem fogok beleőszülni.  
  
Harry felnevetett. – Nem lehetnek annyira rémesek azok a jelentések.  
  
Apja rosszalló pillantására bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott. Szótlanul zárta be a faház ajtaját, és figyelte, amint apja a védelmi határon kívül dehoppanál.  
  
Nem telt sok időbe megtalálnia Hermionét és az aznap délutáni hoppanálási vizsgára gyakorló társaságot. Leült az odavarázsolt padra, és figyelte, ahogy a lány hol eltűnik, hol feltűnik, és átadta magát a diáktársai körében a kilátásba helyezett büntetések ellenére is uralkodó feldobott hangulatnak.  
  
Újra eljátszott a gondolattal, milyen felhőtlenül boldogok lehetnének, ha nem nehezedne rájuk a bizonytalanság és a félelem a jövőtől, Voldemorttól és Vitalist mesterkedéseitől. És ha Natalie egészséges lenne… és ő sem veszett volna össze Ronnal…  
  
– Szia, Harry!  
  
Harry annyira a gondolataiba merült, hogy Hermione hangjára majdnem lebucskázott a padról ijedtében.   
  
– Hermione! Ne csináld ezt többet. Ha ijedtemben szívbajt kapok, ki fogja megmenteni a világot Voldemorttól?  
  
A lány felnevetett, és kipirultan vigyorgott rá. – Ne mondd már, hogy ennyire a frászt hoztam rád!  
  
– Elég ijesztően tudsz hoppanálni – morogta Harry.  
  
– Nincs jobb dolgod, mint itt ücsörögni és nézni, amint egész délelőtt gyakorolunk? – kérdezte Hermione csodálkozva, mire Harry megrázta a fejét. – És a kutatás?  
  
– Egy kicsit szünetet tartok – morogta Harry. – Amíg nem beszélünk Adammel, addig nem sok értelme van bármiféle kutatásnak. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy szolgálni fog nekünk pár meglepetéssel, és sok újat fog mondani.  
  
Hermione elgondolkodott. – Igazad van. A délutáni vizsgát is megnézed?  
  
– Hát persze!   
  
Hermione kissé elpirult Harry lelkes válaszától, aztán szó nélkül faképnél hagyta a fiút, és visszatért társaihoz gyakorolni.   
  
Harry egész délelőtt a lányt nézte. Az ebédet is kihagyta, helyette bekapott pár falatot, amit a reggeliből tett félre, aztán visszatért a hoppanálási vizsga helyszínére, ahol már gyülekeztek az izgatott diákok. Nem csak ő volt kíváncsi rá, hogyan zajlik majd a vizsga, többen a másik csoportból is megjelentek. Nem csoda, hisz mindenki kíváncsi volt a követelményekre.  
  
Harry a vége felé már bánta, hogy kíváncsi volt, mert a vizsga egyre hajmeresztőbb fordulatokat vett. Minden vizsgázóra jutott egy vizsgabiztos, és mind igen extrém dolgokat kértek. Méterre pontosan meghatározták a hoppanálás helyét; a vizsgázók elmondása szerint néhány hoppanálási célt magashegységekben jelöltek ki, sőt néhányuknak egy folyóba kellett hoppanálniuk.   
  
– Ugyan már, Harry, egyáltalán nem volt vészes! – mondta Hermione, már úton a faluba.  
  
– Mondani könnyű… főleg annak, aki mindig ilyen gyors felfogású. Kitűnő eredmény? Egyedül csak neked lett ilyen.  
  
Hermione sugárzott az örömtől. – Igen, tudom! Örülök is neki.  
  
– Igen, látom – morogta Harry, és szinte rosszul volt a gondolattól, hogy jövő héten neki ugyanezen kell végigmennie.  
  
– Apropó látás… – mutatott a lány a kávézó teraszára a lány. – Itt az ismerősünk.  
  
És valóban: Adam ott ült, egy csésze teát vagy kávét kortyolgatva, és újságot olvasott. Egyszerű, nem hivalkodó színekből álló talárt viselt, és mivel ma igen hűvösre ígérkezett az idő, ő is köpenyt viselt a talárja felett, ami Harryt apja öltözködési szokásaira emlékeztette. A hasonlóság egy pillanatig már-már ijesztő volt.  
  
Felsiettek a kávézó kis lépcsőjén, és ráköszöntek az újságba temetkező férfire.  
  
– Á, nocsak, sziasztok! – üdvözölte őket kedvesen Adam, és felállt, hogy Hermionét illedelmesen köszöntse.  
  
Harryn egy pillanatra kellemetlen érzés suhant át, amikor látta, Hermione milyen kedvesen mosolyog Adamre, aki előzékenyen a lány alá tolta a széket.  
  
– Rendeltek valamit? – kérdezte udvariasan. Harry bólintott, mire Adam odaintette magához a pincért, aki maga előtt lebegtetett egy tálcát. – Kérem, hozzon nekünk…  
  
– Két csésze teát – fejezte be a mondatot Harry. Nem öltöztek túl melegen, így hát úgy gondolta, a forró tea jól fog esni a hűvösben. A pincér bólintott, aztán távozott. – Ne haragudjon, hogy nem jöttünk a múltkor, közbejött valami – fordult Adam felé Harry. – Később érkeztünk, és akkor ön már nem volt itt.  
  
Jobbnak látta nem elárulni késésük valódi okát.  
  
– Semmi gond – mosolygott rá Adam. – Vártam volna tovább is, de megbeszélésem volt a munkatársammal. Még így kandallón keresztül is ki tudja deríteni, hol nyaralok – nevetett fel. – Legközelebb majd jobban figyelek, amikor megemlítem, merre járok. Nos… akkor hogy álltok?  
  
– Tulajdonképpen van egy nyomunk, amin elindulhatunk – mondta Hermione, arra a bizonyos pergamenre célozva. – Amade nyomára szeretnénk bukkanni.  
  
Adam arcára először kiült a döbbenet, aztán érdesen felnevetett. – Amade? Az teljeséggel kizárt.  
  
– Miért? – vetette közbe Harry. – Miért volna lehetetlen?  
  
A férfi elkomorodott.  
  
– Akiről ti beszéltek, az az egyik legidősebb és legerősebb ősi varázsló, akiről már csak legendák keringenek. Ha nem akarja, hogy megtaláljuk, nem is fogjuk megtalálni – jelentette ki végül. – Sok varázslókutató álmodik arról, hogy többet megtudjon róla, illetve az alkotásairól.  
  
– A medálokról – bökte ki Hermione. Harry elképedt. Arról nem volt szó, hogy ennyi mindenbe beavatják újdonsült barátjukat! Hiszen még azt sem tudják, pontosan kicsoda.  
  
Adam összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Tudtok a medálokról?  
  
– Igen – válaszolt készségesen Hermione. – Szeretnénk megtalálni az egyiket. Szükségünk van rá, mert egy barátunkon csak ez segíthet.  
  
A varázsló kortyolt egyet a csészéjéből, aztán hátradőlt a székében.  
  
– Ez nehéz és hosszú munka lesz, hacsak nem tudtok kapcsolatba lépni olyanokkal, akik annak idején személyesen is ismerték Amadét. – Hermione titokzatosan elmosolyodott, mire Adam felvidult. – Úgy látom, igen okos nyomozópároshoz van szerencsém!  
  
– Nem tudom, önt mennyire érdekli a medál – kezdte Harry. Aggodalommal töltötte el az idegen szemében egy pillanatra feltűnő mohó csillogás. – Nekünk mindenképpen a medálra lenne szükségünk.  
  
Adam a csészét forgatta, és az asztalt nézte. – Tulajdonképpen mennyire beteg a barátotok?  
  
Egy darabig csend volt, aztán Harry válaszolt. – Haldoklik – mondta halkan.  
  
Adam együttérzően pillantott rájuk.  
  
– Látom, alaposan utánanéztetek a történelem ezen korszakának. Azt is tudnotok kell, hogy a medálból elég csupán egy darab, és az minden betegséget meggyógyít. Sajnos az a helyzet – mondta komolyan –, hogy egy ilyen tárgyat nem engedhetek diákok kezébe, mivel az ilyen ereklyék a varázslómúzeum tulajdonai. Felajánlhatok belőle egy apró darabot. Majd azt mondom a munkatársaimnak, hogy az véletlenül kitörött belőle.  
  
– Komolyan megtenné nekünk? – kérdezte Hermione csodálkozva, mire a férfi bólintott. – Ez igazán kedves magától. Mi csak annyit szeretnénk, hogy a barátunk meggyógyuljon, nem akarunk beleavatkozni a múzeum dolgaiba.   
  
– Érthető – bólintott komolyan Adam. – Nemes cél vezérel titeket, nem a nagy hatalom ígérete. Mert hiszen a medálokkal komoly hatalomra lehet szert tenni.   
  
Harry bólintott, jelezve, hogy tudja.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr is bizonyára ezért tűnt el – mondta tűnődve.  
  
– Igen, olvastam a híreket – mutatott rá az újságra Adam –, miszerint gyanúsan csendben van, és kevés az aktivitás. Azt feltételezik, hogy van egy szövetségese, akivel valami különös dolgot forralnak.   
  
– Érdekes feltevés – gondolkodott el Hermione. Harry és ő pontosan tudták, kivel szövetkezik Voldemort, és miért. – Ráérne hétfőn elkísérni minket egy érdekes látogatásra?  
  
Adam kíváncsian előredőlt. – Pontosan hova?  
  
– Egy bizonyos személyhez, aki érdekes dolgokat mesélhet nekünk. A pontos helyet még nem tudom, de kiderítem.   
  
– Ígéretesnek hangzik – állapította meg Adam. Mindannyian felálltak az asztaltól, aztán Harry és Hermione elköszönt újdonsült barátjuktól.  
  
Amikor az erdei úton haladtak visszafelé, Harry többször is gyanakodva hátrapillantott.   
  
– Mondd, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Hermione ingerülten.  
  
– Aggódom, hogy nem követ-e minket – mondta Harry, és ismét hátrapillantott.  
  
– Túlságosan is paranoiás vagy.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezett rá Harry. – Láttad, hogy felcsillant a szeme, amikor a medált szóbahoztad. Egyáltalán miért kellett megemlítened?  
  
– Anélkül nem segített volna ilyen készségesen. Ha nem említem meg, akkor nem talált volna minket elég érdekesnek, és más társaságot keresett volna. És nekünk szükségünk van rá.  
  
Harry erre csak csóválta a fejét.  
  
– Remélem, nem bánjuk meg. Mohónak tűnik… és ez nem tetszik. Aggaszt. Olyan érzésem van, mintha vihar előtti csend lenne… a felhők gyülekeznek… aztán kitör a vihar, ami mindent magával ragad.  
  
Hermione nem válaszolt. Visszatértek a táborba. Gyötrelmes volt a csend; megtiltottak mindenféle szórakozást. Harry mindazonáltal örült, hogy így nem kellett összetalálkoznia sem Ronnal, sem Natalie-val. Tudta, hogy nem sok ideig kerülgetheti őket, de még nem érezte késznek magát, hogy higgadtan beszéljen velük.  
  
Elköszönt a lánytól, aztán a csendes faházban elővette az SVK könyvet, hogy ismételjen, de aztán elálmosodott rajta, és elaludt.  
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
_BUMM! BUMM!_  
  
Harry felriadt a hirtelen zajra. Zavartan pillantott körbe, amikor Piton a pálcájával felgyújtotta a világítást.  
  
– Ki ez ilyen… – kezdte Harry, de nem fejezte be a mondatot. Felvette a szemüvegét és értetlen pillantást vetett apjára, aki épp most érkezhetett haza, mert felöltözve állt az ajtóban. Aztán meghallották Hermione hangját.  
  
– Piton professzor, kérem, nyissa ki! Nagyon… – Piton hirtelen felrántotta, vagy inkább _feltépte_ az ajtót, és Hermionénak a torkára fagyott a szó. Szemmel láthatólag megrémítette Piton arckifejezése. – Elnézést, hogy ilyen későn megzavarom, tanár úr...  
  
– Ajánlom, hogy nyomós oka legyen – szakította félbe Piton vicsorogva.  
  
Harry tudta, hogy apja mostanában elég keveset vagy egyáltalán nem alszik, így még ingerlékenyebb. De hát nem azt mondta reggel, hogy korán hazaér?   
  
Hermione sápadt arca megrémisztette, és szinte érezte, hogy a szíve kiszakad a mellkasából, amikor rádöbbent, miért is zavarhatja őket ilyen későn.  
  
– Csak nem… ? – kérdezte suttogva, mire Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel rásandított.  
  
– Uram… tudom, hogy most nem ön van ügyeletben, de tudom, hogy ön gyógyító… – dadogta Hermione, de Piton dühösen félbeszakította a habogást.  
  
– A lényeget, Miss Granger! – kiáltott rá a lányra.  
  
Hermione összerezzent, és könnyek folytak le az arcán.  
  
– Natalie nagyon rosszul van… nagyon magas a láza… és nem tudom… felébreszteni.  
  
A bájitalmester nem szólt semmit, csak félrelökte Hermionét és kiviharzott az ajtón. Harry döbbenten nézett utána, aztán odasietett Hermionéhoz, aki már remegett az idegességtől. Átkarolta, a lány pedig a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és halkan sírdogált.  
  
– Nagyon megrémültem… tudom, hogy még nincs itt az idő, de… nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy vége...  
  
– Gyere, menjünk! – mondta halkan Harry. Próbálta megnyugtatni Hermionét, de ő maga is érezte, hogy valami nagy baj van. 


	6. Átkozott makacsság

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie ismét megússza, hogy az életveszélyes kalandja rosszabbra forduljon, míg Harry tanúja lesz annak, apja hogyan gyógyítja meg testvérét. Másnap pedig Pitonnal lesz sötét varázslatok kivédése óra, ami igen érdekesnek bizonyul, pláne, ha Ronnal és Dracóval lesz beosztva egy csapatba...

– Hermione! Állj meg egy pillanatra! – szólt rá hirtelen Harry, amikor Piton után eredtek, de félúton Harrynek eszébe jutott egy fontos dolog.  
  
A lány fáradtan megfordult, amiből Harry csak most jött rá, milyen szörnyű éjszakája lehetett.  
  
– Mi az, Harry? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nekem is rosszul kéne lennem.  
  
– Tessék? Nem ért… Oh!  
  
Harry próbálta visszafogni a dühét, amikor a lány lesütötte a szemét.   
  
– Mi az? Ki vele!  
  
– Natalie már jó ideje nem hordja a karkötőt – árulta el végül Hermione. – Tudod, Harry… amikor majdnem meghalt, és Piton meggyógyította őt, azt hitte, megmenekült a betegség elől. De pár napja kiderült, hogy ez közel sincs így, a gyógyítás csak egy rövid időre enyhítette a tüneteket. Levette a karkötőt, hogy ti ne jöjjetek rá, mennyire nincs jól.  
  
Harry megkerülte Hermionét, és dühösen hátraszólt.  
  
– Erről még beszélünk, már ha most is sikerül megmenteni őt! – vicsorogta, majd halkan hozzátette: – Akkor sem értem, hiszen anélkül is éreztem, ha rosszul van…  
  
Amikor odaértek a faházhoz, annak az ajtaja nyitva volt. Lavender és Parvati az egyik szélső ágyon kuporogtak, könnyes szemmel nézték Natalie-t, és határozottan meg voltak rémülve. Harry beljebb lépett, míg Hermione a lányok mellé állt, hogy onnan figyeljék, mit csinál tanáruk.  
  
A bájitalmester Natalie ágya szélre ült, kezével megtapintva a lány nyakát, majd a homlokát. Harry látta, hogy mellette az éjjeliszekrényen néhány bájital sorakozott – nyilván hordott magánál párat a biztonság kedvéért –, hogyha ismét szükség lenne rájuk.  
  
Elsápadt, amikor hirtelen rájött valamire.  
  
 _Piton tudja!_  
  
Biztos, hogy tudja… Gyógyító, aki ezzel foglalkozik, és ősi varázsló is. Könnyedén felismerhet súlyos betegség okozta jeleket.  
  
Nyelt egyet, aztán odalépett közvetlen apja mögé, amikor az megpróbált egy bájitalt megitatni a félig eszméletlen lánnyal.  
  
– Hogy van? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Pontosan úgy, mint aki felelőtlen módon nem kíméli magát, tudván, hogy akár rosszul is lehet – vetette oda hidegen, majd hozzátette: – Nem túl jól. Elviszem a gyengélkedőre, hogy maguk tudjanak pihenni. Holnap elég megerőltető napjuk lesz – célzott az SVK órára.   
  
– Igenis, professzor – mondta halkan Hermione.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere felállt az ágy széléről, aztán eligazította a lány körül a takarót, majd lenyúlt érte, és karjaiba emelte.  
  
– Harry, gyere – szól oda neki, amikor az ajtó felé indult a lánnyal.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, majd halkan jó éjszakát kívánt a lányoknak, és becsukta a faház ajtaját. Némán érkeztek meg a gyengélkedőre, ami – mint kiderült – valójában elég nagy volt, és teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint a roxforti másolata.   
  
Apja óvatosan lefektette Natalie-t a legközelebbi üres ágyra, ráterítve még egy takarót. Harry aggódva ült le a mellette lévő ágy szélére, míg Piton körülnézett.  
  
– Látom, Poppy nincs most itt – állapította meg végül, aztán hátranézett Harryre. – Mióta van ilyen állapotban? – kérdezte indulatosan.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem tudom… titkolta előlem. Kissé… – elhallgatott, de aztán csak kinyögte: – Összevesztünk.  
  
A bájitalmester mélyet sóhajtott, aztán leült az ágy szélére, majd jobb kezét lánya feje fölé helyezte. Lehunyta a szemét, miközben latin varázsigéket mormolt. Harry csodálkozva figyelte a jelenetet, amikor Piton kezéből egyre nagyobb fényesség áradt, egészen beborítva testvérét. Amikor a varázsigék megszűntek, a fény visszahúzódott, és Piton kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
Vett pár mély lélegzetet, hogy összeszedje magát. Harry látta, hogy apja arca nyilvánvaló kimerültségről árulkodott.  
  
– Így gyógyítasz? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
A bájitalmester bólintott, miközben ellenőrizte Natalie állapotát.   
  
– Most már nincs olyan magas láza. Megyek, és megkeresem Madam Pomfreyt.  
  
Azzal fáradtan felkelt a lány mellől, majd távozott, magukra hagyva őket.   
  
Harry odament testvéréhez, és leült mellé, ahogy apja tette. Natalie arca még mindig nagyon sápadt volt, hajtincsei izzadt homlokára tapadtak. Harry óvatos mozdulattal kifésülte őket, miközben azon gondolkodott, mennyi időt nyertek ezzel, hogy késleltessék az elkerülhetetlent.   
  
– Kérlek, Poppy ha reggel távozni akar, tartsd itt – hallatszott apja hangja, ahogy visszatért a javasasszonnyal. – Holnap pihennie kell, különben nem fog javulni az állapota, és akkor a tábor egész ideje alatt itt kell maradnia.  
  
Harry felállt az ágy széléről, és odafordult az érkezőkhöz. – Jó estét, Madam Pomfrey.  
  
– Jó estét, Mr. Potter. Bár jobban örülnék, ha már ilyenkor már ágyban lenne! – morgolódott a gyógyító Pitonra pillantva, aki felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– A fiam aggódott Miss Lupin miatt, de most már távozunk, ne aggódjon.  
  
– Persze, persze… – mondogatta Madam Pomfrey, és betege felé fordult.  
  
Piton odalépett Harryhez, majd kezét a vállára téve kivezette a kórteremből.  
  
– Mióta tudod, hogy Natalie beteg? – kérdezte Piton, amikor már a faházban voltak, és lefekvéshez készülődtek.  
  
Harry az ágyát igazgatta, de megdermedt, amikor meghallotta a kérdést. Lassan apja felé fordult.  
  
– Sirius mondta el… még az év közepén. De te mikor tudtad meg?   
  
Piton, miután kikészítette iratait az asztalra, igen csúnyán nézett vissza.  
  
– Mondd Harry, szerinted nem veszek észre egy ilyen fontos dolgot, amikor meggyógyítottam a kapu kinyílása után? – kérdezte gúnyosan, de Harry kihallott belőle mást is. Azt, hogy ez az apjának közel sem esik jól.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét. – Ne haragudj. Ugye tényleg nincs már sok idő, amíg…? – kérdezte elszorult torokkal.  
  
– Harry. Nem foglak hiú reményekkel táplálni, amikor jól tudod, mi az igazság. – Piton odament hozzá, és leguggolt elé, hogy fejük egy magasságban legyen. – Kevés az esélye rá, de én mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy életben maradjon a testvéred.  
  
– Igen – suttogta. – De nem tudom mi lesz, hogyha…  
  
Piton ujját fia szájára helyezte.   
  
– Fejezd be ezt a negatív gondolkodást. Próbálj meg inkább visszaaludni, és reggelre jobban fogod érezni magad.  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Rosszul érzed magad? – kérdezte Hermione a reggelinél, amikor látta, hogy barátja nagyon elgondolkodott.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, aztán villájával megpiszkálta a rántottáját.  
  
– Jól vagyok, ne aggódj – válaszolt egy idő után, és eltolta maga elől a tányérját, komolyan ránézve a lányra. – Apám tudja. Tegnap beszélgettünk, és szerintem eddig is eléggé nyilvánvaló volt, hogy tud róla.  
  
Hermione megtörölte a száját, de nem tűnt igazán meglepettnek.  
  
– Sejtettem. Túlságosan is elfoglaltnak tűnik ahhoz, hogy ne tudjon róla.  
  
– Hogy érted? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Jaj, Harry, gondolkodj is már néha – rótta meg a lány a fejét rázva. – Nem tartod kicsit túlzásnak, hogy apád túlságosan is gyakran távol van a „rend ügyei” címén? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is ugyanúgy nyomoz a lehetőségek után, hogy mivel lehetne megmenteni Natalie–t.  
  
– Igazad lehet… – látta be végül Harry. Amikor kisebb csoport jelent meg az asztalnál, elhallgatott, és csodálkozva nézett Neville–re, talán mert őt ismerte legjobban. – Öhm, mit szeretnétek?  
  
Neville kezével az ajtó felé mutatott, ahol egy pergamen lógott, amit érkezésükkor nem vettek figyelembe.  
  
– Szeretnénk tudni, mire készül Piton. Úgyhogy kérlek, áruld el nekünk, mit tervez!  
  
– Nem értem, miről beszélsz, Neville. SVK lesz… és ennyi. Gondolom, egy rendes óra lesz, mint harmadikban, amikor Lupin alávetett minket egy olyan akadályversenynek, vagy minek.  
  
Neville vállai csalódottan megrogytak, és a kisebb társaság felé fordult.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem tud semmit. – Azzal a kisebb tömeg szerteoszlott az étkezőasztalokhoz, Neville pedig egy sóhaj kíséretében rogyott le melléjük a székre.  
  
– Ez meg mi volt? – szegezte barátjának a kérdést Harry. – És az ott mi?  
  
– Az… – nézett ismét az étkező ajtajára – egy pergamen, amit apád tett ki nemrég, és előírja, hogy mit vegyünk fel, valamint tájékoztat a mai programról.  
  
– Hát ez nem hangzik túl jól – nyögte Harry.  
  
– Nem is az… – nézett rá komolyan Neville, aztán Hermionéra pillantott. – Egy hegyi túráról ismertet röviden, miszerint délután mit vegyünk fel, mire készüljünk fel. Délelőtt pedig előadást tart, hogy mire számíthatunk az akadályversenyen, és természetesen valami felmérőt írat.  
  
– Hát ez, mit mondjak… csodásan hangzik. Remek egy vasárnap lesz ez.  
  
Nem is sejtették, mennyire…  
  
– Üdvözlök mindenkit ezen a kellemes vasárnapi délelőttön – köszöntötte őket Piton gúnyosan az osztályteremben, amikor elkezdődött az óra. Mindenkin látszott, hogy tudja jól, minden lesz ez a nap, csak kellemes nem. – Mint ahogy azt kifüggesztettem az étkező ajtajára, ma délelőtt előadást tartok arról – mert valahogy az elmúlt években nem kaptak normális oktatást –, miszerint milyen módon lehetséges megvédeniük magukat az esetleges támadásokkal szemben.  
  
Harry csak azt vette észre, hogy gondolatai egyre jobban elkalandoznak a hosszan tartó előadás alatt. Ron néha megbökte, hogy próbáljon meg figyelni, nehogy Pitonnak okot adjon a bűntetésre.  
  
Szerencsére ebédkor sikerült valamennyire ébernek maradnia, mert tudta, ha nem figyel majd oda kellőképpen, az akadálypályán még érhetik kellemetlen meglepetések. Ebéd után mindenki beletörődötten ment vissza a faházba, hogy az előírtaknak megfelelően felöltözzön.  
  
A gyülekező pontban két órakor volt. Mindenki feszengve várta Pitont, aki meg is jelent és elégedett tekintettel nézett körbe.  
  
– Ismét üdvözlöm önöket. Gondolom, mindenkinek világos, mi a feladat: egy akadálypályán kell átverekedniük magukat. Majdnem a hegytetőig kell menniük, ott aztán magukhoz a csapatuk szalagját és igyekeznek minél gyorsabban visszajutni ide, a kiindulási ponthoz. – Pálcájával elővarázsolt egy pergament, és elkezdte felolvasni a csapatok tagjait.  
  
– No, mibe fogadunk, hogy Natalie-val leszek együtt – mondta vigyorogva Ron nem messze tőle, ami miatt Harrynek igencsak viszketni kezdett a tenyere.  
  
– Ne foglalkozz vele – súgta oda Hermione.  
  
– És végül, Granger, Malfoy, Potter, Weasley – fejezte be a felolvasást Piton.  
  
Harry egy gyilkos pillantást küldött apja felé.  
  
– Hogy tudtam – sziszegte dühösen.   
  
Nem tudta befejezni a szitkozódást, mert meghallotta Natalie hangját, aki Pitonhoz lépett.  
  
– Az én nevemet nem hallottam, tanár úr.  
  
Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Mivel nem is említettem.  
  
– Miért nem vehetek részt én is? – követelte dühösen Natalie.  
  
– Azért, mert Madam Pomfrey utasítását nem vette tudomásul.   
  
– De délelőtt nem szólt rám!  
  
– Délelőtt csak ülni kellett és hallgatnia az előadásomat, Miss Lupin – vetette oda dühösen Piton. – Most viszont komoly, megerőltető gyakorlat következik, amit nem lesz képes teljesíteni. Úgyhogy fogja magát, és menjen szépen vissza a gyengélkedőre, vagy magam viszem oda! – vicsorogta.  
  
– Maga szemétláda! – csattant fel Natalie, és nagy léptekkel elindult a gyengélkedő épülete felé.  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől – szólt utána Piton, aztán ismét a csoporthoz fordult, és elmotyogott egy időbűbájt. – Az időpontokat rögzítettem, indulhatnak.  
  
A beletörődött társaság megindult a hegyen fölfelé, a kis csoportok jól elvoltak magukban, míg Harryék egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Malfoy azért néha küldött felé egy–egy barátságos pillantást, de ez nem vidította fel Harryt túlságosan. Ron kissé lemaradt mögöttük, de épp annyira, hogy ne tűnjön el szem elől.  
  
Talán a távolság felénél járhattak, amikor alig észrevehetően Malfoy is lemaradt, nyilván, hogy elégtételt vegyen a bulin történek miatt. Hermionéval csak későn kaptak észbe, amikor a két idióta már egymásnak ugrott.  
  
– Ron, hagyd abba! – kiáltotta Harry, amikor Hermionéval együtt futni kezdtek feléjük.  
  
Megragadta barátját és elhúzta Malfoytól.  
  
– Szemét disznó! Velem ellentétben csak kihasználod Natalie-t! – mondta Malfoy indulatosan, akit Hermione próbált meg féken tartani.  
  
– Miért, talán valami erkölcstelenséget csinálnék vele, mint te? – sértegette Ron  
  
– Fejezd már be, Ron! – szólt közbe Harry. – Ne piszkáld már Dracót!  
  
– Már Dracónak hívod? Közben ilyen jó barátok letettek, vagy mi?  
  
– Hát jelenleg biztos, hogy jobb – vetette oda Malfoy, és kirántotta a karját Harry szorításából.   
  
Harry úgy ítélte meg, hogy nem fog már rátámadni, és valóban úgy is volt.  
  
– Így igaz, és neki adok igazat – mondta Harry. – Hogy lehetsz ekkora bunkó? Te voltál az, aki ennek az egésznek engedtél és nem kérdezted meg Natalie–t, miért csinálja ezt…   
  
Hirtelen nem tudta, mi történik, csak azt, hogy legjobb barátjával gurulnak lefelé a hegyoldalon, miközben dühösen birkóznak. Hiába, ez a módszer nem való arra, hogy jobb belátásra bírja barátját. A végén teljesen felgyorsultak, és Harry élesen felkiáltott, amikor a bokája valami keményen csattant.  
  
– Harry? – kérdezte rémülten Ron, amikor elengedte őt. Arca teljesen elsápadt félelmében. – Nem kellett volna így… ne haragudj. Akkora hülye vagyok!  
  
Harry dühösen nézett fel rá.  
  
– És erre csak akkor kellett rájönnöd, mikor már egymás torkának estünk?  
  
– Tipikus Weasley – mondta mögöttük Malfoy, amikor Hermionéval utolérték őket.  
  
– Most jutott el a tudatomig, hogy tulajdonképpen egy lány miatt verekszünk – mondta szégyenlősen Ron. – És hogy emiatt lettem dühös rád. Tényleg, ne haragudj! – Kezet nyújtott neki, hogy felsegítse őt, de Harry csak felszisszent és nem mozdult. – Nem tudsz felkelni?  
  
– Nem megy – szűrte a fogai között Harry, miközben rádöbbent, hogy a bokája egy kemény sziklának csapódott.  
  
Malfoy odament, és Ronnal együtt nagy nehezen talpra állították.  
  
– Tudjátok, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ekkora hülyeség miatt bukjuk be ezt az egészet – morogta Draco. – Remélem, Piton professzor nem fog minket egyben lenyelni amiatt, mert egyesek ilyen hülyék…  
  
– Te kezdted! – dörrent rá Ron, mire Hermione közbeszólt.  
  
– Fejezzétek már be! – Lenézett Harry bokájára. – Egyáltalán nem tudsz ránehezedni?  
  
Harry a fejét rázta.  
  
– Biztos eltörött – mondta Malfoy. – Gyerünk, induljunk lefelé, még mielőtt Perselusnak magának kell megkeresnie minket, mert én azt nagyon nem szeretném.  
  
Harrynek elképzelése sem volt, hogy ha mindjárt leérnek a tisztásra, vajon apja hogyan fogja értékelni a munkájukat. Talán egy óra is eltelt már, mire sikerült lejutniuk a hegyről, természetesen elkerülve az akadálypálya részét. Csalódott volt, hogy nem bírta teljesíteni, mert nagyon jó lett volna tudni, miket rejthet.   
  
Felszisszent, amikor véletlenül ránehezedett a bokájára.  
  
– Mondtam, Harry, hogy ne támaszkodj rá! – figyelmeztette Hermione.   
  
– Talán ez mind nem történt volna meg, ha valaki nem akarja bebizonyítani, mennyire tettre kész! – morogta Harry.  
  
Ron sóhajtott mellette.   
  
– Hányszor kérjek még bocsánatot, mondd? – morogta barátja.  
  
– Befejeztem… bocs.  
  
– Inkább tényleg fejezzétek be – nevetett fel halkan Hermione. – Még mindig van pár száz méter. Hogy bírod?  
  
– Hogy lehet egy törött bokával? – nyögte Harry. – Nyugi már, ki fogom bírni.  
  
– A hős Potter… – kezdte Malfoy.  
  
– Ó, fogd már be! – vágta rá Ron, mire Draco elhallgatott.   
  
Kiértek az erdőből a tisztás szélére, ahonnét már jól látható volt a tábor. A megbeszélt helyen már nagyon sokan álltak, és Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy már csak őrájuk várnak. Látta a fekete taláros illetőt, aki középen állt, és biztos volt benne, hogy apja már messziről kiszúrta őket.  
  
Jó tíz perc elteltével a botladozó, lassú négyes is megérkezett Piton elé, akin jól látszott a düh.  
  
– Hol voltak ennyi ideig? A megengedetthez képest is nagyon sokat késtek – mondta zordan, miközben tekintete Harryre siklott. A fiú nem bírta elviselni a lesújtó pillantást, és félrenézett. – Kérem a szalagot.  
  
Ron mélyet sóhajtott, amikor Hermionéval leültették Harryt a padra.  
  
– Történt egy kis baleset, ezért késtünk… és nincs szalag.  
  
– Azt látom – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton. – Ha az ellenség üldözte volna önöket, már régen nem élnének. Remélem, a bájitaltani nap után készségesen jönnek el hozzám, hogy megtudják, milyen csapdákat kellett volna kikerülniük, így talán nem fognak megbukni a záróvizsgán. – Aztán a csoport felé fordult. – Hetedév végén a R.A.V.A.Sz. vizsgán is hasonló akadálypályával szembesülnek majd, mint ahogy a tábor záróvizsgáján is. Remélem, kellő tapasztalatot szereztek. Köszönöm a figyelmet!  
  
A résztvevők megviselten, de megkönnyebbülten távoztak, bár hallani lehetett, hogy többen azon panaszkodtak, hogy nem fogják túlélni azt a bizonyos záróvizsgát.  
  
– Maguk is távozhatnak – dörrent rá Harry három kísérőjére.  
  
Malfoynak nem kellett kétszer mondani, fogta magát és elindult a faháza felé.  
  
– De, tanár úr… – kezdte Hermione, mire Piton rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Úgy gondolja, Harryről nem képes gondoskodni a tulajdon apja? – kérdezte villámló tekintettel.   
  
Hermione beharapta a szája szélét, és elpirult. Ron még vetett rá egy bátorító pillantást. Határozottan magát hibáztatta a történek miatt, de ezt azért nem merte Pitonnal közölni.  
  
– Akkor este remélem, még találkozunk – mondta halkan Hermione és rámosolygott Harryre.  
  
Harry azt biztosan tudta, hogy bármilyen letolást is kap, este mindenképpen ki fog jönni a lányhoz. Piton dühösen kifújta a levegőt, hogy lenyugodjon, majd lenyúlt érte és az ölébe vette.  
  
– Muszáj így? – kérdezte Harry zavartan, amikor látta, hogy az étkező ajtajánál pár diák kíváncsian nézi őket, és mivel nem mindenkinek volt SVK-ja, így elég sokan tartózkodtak kinn.  
  
– Mivel egyeseknek nem volt annyi eszük – mondta hűvösen Piton –, hogy olyan megoldást találjanak, amivel kevésbé terhelnének egy sérült lábat, így nem fogom engedni, hogy véletlenül is ránehezedj.  
  
Pár perc alatt megérkeztek a szállásukra, Piton pedig egy pálca nélküli varázslattal kitárta az ajtót és be is csukta maguk mögött, végül pedig letette őt az ágyra. Leguggolt elé a földre, és egy bűbájjal eltávolította lábáról a cipőt, nyilván, hogy ne mozdítsa meg fölöslegesen a sérült testrészt.  
  
– Meg sem kérdezed, hogy mi történt? – törte meg a csendet Harry.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere óvatos érintéssel megvizsgálta a feldagadt bokát.  
  
– Eléggé egyértelműnek tűnik nekem, hogy ökölre mentetek Mr. Weasleyvel – sóhajtotta Piton, aztán felnézett. – Elég végignézem a ruhádon, ami szemmel láthatóan jobb napokat is megélt már.  
  
Harry végignézett a bal karján, amin szó szerint szétfeslett az anyag.  
  
– Majd rendbe hozom – motyogta. – Tényleg eltört? – kérdezte aggódva, amikor apja befejezte a vizsgálatot. – Mert még mindig szörnyen fáj. Ha kibicsaklott volna, gondolom, nem így lenne.  
  
– Valóban – mondta zordan. – És hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak, igen eltört. Mindjárt meggyógyítom, de előtte adok egy bájitalt. – Felállt, aztán odament a szekrényéhez és kivett belőle egy fiolát. Átnyújtotta neki, viszont Harry még nem itta meg.  
  
– De te nagyon jól gyógyítasz, miért kell ez?  
  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Mert nem teljesen fájdalommentesen teszem.  
  
– Ja, értem – motyogta Harry, aztán megitta a bájitalt és visszaadta az üvegcsét az apjának.  
  
Piton aztán két keze közé fogta a sérült testrészt, amit elborított az erős fehér fény, miközben lehunyt szemmel koncentrált. Harryt kirázta a hideg, amikor érezte, ahogy csontja összeforr, és a helyére mozdul. Ha nem itta volna meg a bájitalt, biztosan rettentően fájt volna.  
  
Apja aztán kinyitotta a szemét és ismét megvizsgálta.  
  
– Tegyél pár lépést – utasította, Harry pedig lassan felállt és elsétált az ajtóig és vissza.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta halkan. – Megspóroltál nekem minden Madam Pomfrey-féle kínzást, aminek nagyon nem örültem volna. Ugye este kimehetek egy kicsit?  
  
Piton felállt, aztán megigazította a talárját.  
  
– Természetesen. Bár örülnék neki, ha nem rendeznél futóversenyt – mondta gúnyolódva. – A tábortűz még megengedett, bizonyos ésszerű keretek között.  
  
Harry tudta, hogy mire céloz az apja.  
  
– Nem szándékoztam olyasmit tenni – morogta.  
  
– Vacsoráig van még pár óra, remélem, addig nyugton maradsz.  
  
– Persze, olvasok egy kicsit… de előbb elmegyek, letusolok és helyrehozom a szakadt talárt – nézett végig magán.  
  
Piton erre elmosolyodott, aztán közölte, hogy egy rövid tanári gyűlés után hamarosan itt lesz, majd távozott.  
  
Harry órákig olvasgatta Tyrust, miközben egyre sűrűbben nézett az órára. Egy tanári gyűlés ilyen sokáig tartana? Szerencsére elérkezett az este hét óra, több sem kellett Harrynek, már indult is az étkezőbe.   
  
Odakinn a tisztáson már tábortüzet raktak, és akik később akartak vacsorázni, mellételepedtek, furcsa dalokat énekelve. Harry elhaladt az étkező előtti asztal mellett, ahol a hugrabugosok kísérleteztek valami fénynyalábokkal, hogy azokkal látványosabb előadást érjenek el.  
  
Bent az étkezőben nem voltak sokan, így nem volt nehéz kiszúrni Hermionét és Ront, akik egy félreeső asztalnál ültek.  
  
– Sziasztok – köszöntötte őket, amikor leült egy kikészített terítékhez.  
  
– Hogy van a lábad? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
– Óh, már semmi baja sincs – mondta gyorsan Harry, aztán a tanári asztal felé pillantott. – Hol vannak a tanárok? Apa azt mondta, hogy nemsokára itt lesz.  
  
Ron feszülten a lányra pillantott.  
  
– Pár órával ezelőtt látta pár mardekáros, hogy valahová nagyon gyorsan elsietnek. Szerintem valamilyen fontos rend ügy lehetett. Persze pár professzor itt maradt, hogy ne legyünk teljesen felügyelet nélkül.  
  
– Ez nem hangzik valami jól – nyelt egyet Harry.   
  
Hermione bátorítóan rámosolygott, majd csendben elfogyasztották a vacsorájukat, végül pedig Ron javaslatára – ha már nincs jobb – kimentek és ők is csatlakoztak a tábortűznél lebzselőkhöz.  
  
Harry mindvégig Natalie-t kereste a tekintetével, aki végül meg is érkezett Parvatiék társaságában. Ron odament hozzá, aztán ott is maradt mellette. Egy óra üldögélés után Hermionét szemmel láthatólag rázni kezdte a hideg. Harry egy halvány mosoly kíséretében levette magáról kabátját, aztán ráterítette a lányra. Hermione megdermedt a gesztustól, de aztán hamar magához tért, mert egyszerűen nekidőlt.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy arca lángol a forróságtól és a szíve kihagy egy ütemet. Magához húzta Hermionét, aki megfogta a kezét, és összefonta az ujjaikat. Harry boldogan bámult bele a lángokba, elkönyvelve magában, hogy végre úgy alakulnak a dolgok, ahogy ő elképzelte.  
  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
Másnap amikor Harry felkelt, már nem tudott hova lenni idegességében, mivel apját tegnap óta nem látta. Sietve felöltözött, hogy ténylegesen is kiderítse, mi a fene történhetett. Felrántotta az ajtót, hogy kirohanjon, még mielőtt a tanárok többsége, távozik. De ehelyett McGalagony professzorba ütközött, aki éppen kopogtatni akart az ajtajukon.  
  
– Elnézést, tanárnő – nyelt egy nagyot Harry. – Nem figyeltem.  
  
– Azt látom, Mr. Potter – nézett le rá kissé dühösen a professzor. – Azért jöttem, hogy átadjak egy üzenetet az apjától, miszerint elnézést kér, hogy nem tért vissza az éjszaka. Történt egy incidens, amiért ott kellett maradnia segédkezni, és reméli, hogy ma este már együtt vacsorázhatnak.  
  
– Óh, értem. Köszönöm – mondta végül Harry, és egymást kergették az őrültebbnél őrültebb gondolatok a fejében.   
  
– Nincs mit, Potter – biccentett McGalagony, aztán otthagyta őt.  
  
Amikor túl voltak a reggelin – amin Natalie szokás szerint kerülte a társaságát –, sikerült lemenniük a faluba, és ezúttal Ron is velük tartott. Barátjuk természetesen élvezte a helyzetet, mert szeretett, ahogy ő mondta, „kihágni”. És igen leszidta őket, amiért nem avatták be az eddigi dolgokba, amiből nem kellett volna kimaradnia.  
  
Hermione előttük haladt, így Ronnak volt alkalma egy igen bosszantó kérdést feltennie barátjának.  
  
– Mondd, együtt jártok Hermionéval? – kérdezte vigyorogva, és vállával meglökte őt.  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen – motyogta zavartan Harry.  
  
– Azt hiszed? – hüledezett Ron. – Láttalak titeket tegnap este a tábortűz túloldaláról. Nekem teljesen úgy tűnt.  
  
Harry kissé mérgesen megtorpant.   
  
– Tudod, én nem rohanok úgy, ahogy egyesek.  
  
– Na, ez gonosz volt... de igaz – vallotta be Ron.   
  
– No látod.  
  
Adam szokás szerint ott volt a kávézó teraszán újságot olvasva. Hermionét meglátva rögtön felvidult, aki készségesen vezette el a falu kicsiny ispotályába. A két barát jelentősen lemaradt mögöttük, miközben Harry érezte, hogy egyre dühösebb lesz attól a látványtól, ahogy azok ketten olyan jól elvannak együtt.  
  
Bent az ispotály úgy nézett ki, mintha a Mungó kicsinyített mása lenne. Volt egy eligazító, aki közölte, hol találják meg azt a személyt, akit keresnek, név szerint Peril Godwint.  
  
Adam közölte velük, hogy előbb ő megy be, mert felnőttként sokkal több tapasztalata van, hogy megtudja, biztonságos-e a hely ahhoz, hogy ők is bejöhessenek. Míg kinn várakoztak, egyre hosszabb ideig, Ron bírta legkevésbé türelemmel.  
  
Fogta magát, és halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, majd mindhárman bepillantottak. A látványtól teljesen ledöbbentek. Adam épp a pálcáját fogta az ősz hajú varázslóra – aki úgy tűnt nem nagyon tud magáról – és mindenféle kérdésekkel bombázta, átkokkal vegyítve.   
  
Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy tehet a feltételezett barátjuk ilyet, de tudta, hogy a megérzéseiben még sosem kellett csalódnia.  
  
– Biztos, hogy mindent elmeséltetek újdonsült barátotokról? – érdeklődött Ron elborzadva.


	7. Jelek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hőseink természetesen félreértésbe keveredtek Adammel, bár Harryt ettől függetlenül furcsa érzés fogja el vele kapcsolatban. Az éjszakái nem telnek túlzottan jól, aminek aztán meglesz a következménye...

  
Harrynek sem kellett több, előkapta a pálcáját és berontott a kórterembe.   
  
– Mit csinál?! – kiáltotta Harry, mire Adam döbbenten engedte le a pálcáját.  
  
– Félreérted Harry! – tiltakozott Adam.  
  
– Mit lehet azon félreérteni, hogy kínozza azt a szerencsétlen férfit? – kérdezett rá indulatosan Harry, miközben rápillantott a mellette álló remegő öreg varázslóra. – Nézzen rá, mit tett…  
  
A mondanivalóját nem tudta befejezni, mert a férfi hirtelen rávetette magát, és csak Adam reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy nem érte el a nyakát és kezdte fojtogatni őt. Berohant két ápoló és rögtön bűbájokat szórtak rá, amitől a férfi előbb lenyugodott, aztán teljesen elkábult.  
  
Adam elengedte Harry derekát, és amikor visszahúzódott a férfi öleléséből akkor vette észre, hogy nagyon csodálkozva nézi őt.  
  
– Nem esett bajod? – kérdezte, miután teljesen magához tért.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, miközben figyelte, ahogy az ápolók a férfit ágyba fektetik. Közben Ron és Hermione is bejöttek utána.  
  
– Mi történt az előbb? – érdeklődött már sokkal nyugodtabban Harry.  
  
– Godwin az őrültség azon fajtájában szenved, amikor csak erőszakkal lehet bármit is megtudni tőle… azért voltam kénytelen… értitek – válaszolt Adam. – Téged még nem ismerlek, Harry barátja vagy, igaz?  
  
Ron bólintott és kezet rázott Adammel.  
  
– Ron vagyok, örülök, hogy megismerhetem. Hirtelen nem tudtam, mit gondoljak önről, de most már megnyugodtam – vallotta be félénken.  
  
Adam csak röviden biccentett, de aztán Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Semmit nem tudtam meg. Az emlékeit minden bizonnyal törölték, ő pedig ebbe őrült bele. Az a baj, hogy most nekem el kell mennem, egy halaszthatatlan fontos dolgom van. A másik személyt később fel kéne keresnünk, ő biztosan többet tudhat. Ráértek csütörtökön? Ha esetleg nem jó, akkor lehetne péntek is.  
  
Harry elgondolkodva pillantott Hermionéra, mert ha jól emlékezett, akkor hoppanálási gyakorlat volt, pénteken pedig mágiatörténet, amikor nekik szintén nem kell ott lenniük.  
  
– Mindkét nap jó, ha esetleg közbejönne valami, akkor szólunk – mondta Harry, miközben Adam illedelmesen kitárta előttük az ajtót.  
  
Amikor kiértek az ispotályból elköszöntek egymástól, és Harry nem tudta nem észrevenni, ahogyan Hermione elgondolkodva nézi őt. Elindultak a falu határa felé, hogy észrevétlenül távozzanak, miközben Harry ismét visszapillantott Adam után, hogy lássa, merre távozik a férfi. Meglepetésére nem látott senkit sem.   
  
Hogy tűnhetett el olyan hamar…?  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Akkor is olyan érzésem van, hogy ő nem az, akinek mondja magát – sóhajtotta Harry aznap este, amikor a faházban ültek az ágyán, elvonulva a tábor népessége elől.  
  
– Ha ez megnyugtat, nekem is ilyen érzésem van – sóhajtotta Hermione, miközben közelebb fészkelődött hozzá.  
  
Harry gondosan eligazította maguk körül a takarót, miközben a szoba túlsó végébe bámult.  
  
– Lehet ő az? – kérdezte egy idő után halkan.  
  
– Mármint Amade? – Hermione kezével köröket rajzolt a fiú pulóverjén. – Fogalmam sincs. De van benne valami… titokzatos. Holnap vagy holnapután újra át kéne nézni a jegyzeteket… azt kéne megkeresni, hogyan lehet felismerni egy ősi varázslót, aki inkognitóban van. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy aki szintén olyan, az felismerheti a másikat. Amire te is képes kellene, hogy legyél, Harry.  
  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel gondolt arra vissza, amikor Adam átkarolta, meglepetten és igen furcsán nézett rá. De úgy gondolta, amíg nem jutnak előbbre ezzel kapcsolatban, inkább nem említi meg.  
  
– Meglátjuk.  
  
– Vissza kéne mennem – mondta bánatosan Hermione és próbált felegyenesedni, de Harry visszahúzta.  
  
– Apa mindig későn érkezik, szerintem most sem lesz máshogy – mondta mosolyogva és magához húzta a lányt egy csókra. Talán a csók tovább tarthatott volna, ha nem nyílik az ajtó.  
  
– Miss Granger, jó estét – mondta valaki zord hangon.   
  
Harry és Hermione ijedten megugrottak, miközben Piton felé rebbent a pillantásuk. A férfi éppen lerakott az asztalra egy tucat pergament, és felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte őket.  
  
– Jó estét tanúr úr – köszöntötte illendően Hermione, miután visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. Felkelt Harry mellől és kissé elpirulva pillantott rá. – Holnap találkozunk bájitaltanon – azzal az ajtó felé ment, és próbált méltóságteljesen távozni. – Jó éjszakát.  
  
– Jó éjt – köszönt oda kurtán Piton, és amikor becsukódott az ajtó, Harry hirtelen nem tudta, hol kezdje.  
  
– Én ő… a… Hermionéval kicsit megváltoztak a dolgok – motyogta szégyenlősen.  
  
– Észrevettem a nyilvánvalót, Harry – gúnyolódott Piton, de amikor odament hozzá, rámosolygott.  
  
Harry csodálkozva figyelte apját.  
  
– Te nem bánod…?  
  
– Egyáltalán nem. Lesznek jó előnyei is a dolognak… – kuncogott Piton. – Miss Granger nagyon jó tanuló, talán végre a bájitaltanhoz is érteni fogsz. – Erre már Harry is elmosolyodott. – Minervával üzentem, hogy végre veled vacsorázok, gondolom, nem bánod?  
  
– Nem, persze hogy nem… csak elfeledkeztem róla – vallotta be szégyenlősen.   
  
Piton aztán elsietett az étkezőbe a vacsorájukért, amit egy kellemes beszélgetés keretében el is költöttek. Harry próbált faggatózni, miért volt olyan sietős a Rendnek, de apja nem akart róla beszámolni. Csak annyit tudott meg, hogy Voldemort követői több bájitalboltot fosztottak ki, de arról, hogy hányan és kik sérültek meg, már tényleg nem árult el semmit sem.  
  
Amikor végeztek a vacsorával, Piton ott maradt mellette egy kicsit, de közölte, hogy muszáj visszatérnie Londonba, és reggel mindenképp meg fogja tartani az órát. Harry elaludt, de aztán pár óra múltán már fenn volt, mert egyszerűen annyira foglalkoztatták a dolgok, hogy nem jött újra álom a szemére.  
  
Tudta, hogy nem lesz jó dolog egész éjszaka fenn maradnia, de nem tudott visszaaludni, és a kutatás, a tömérdeknyi jegyzetek újraolvasását fontosabbnak tartotta. Pár nap múlva újra találkoznak Adammel, és akkor készen akar állni arra, hogy megtudja a férfi kilétét.  
  
Másnap meglepően élénk volt ahhoz képest, mennyire nem aludt az éjszaka, de jobb is volt, mert így biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem fog balesetet okozni. Délelőtt egy tucat tekercses tesztet töltöttek ki, míg délután átvettek minden egyes bájitalt elsőtől kezdve, majd az utolsó két tanév bájitalait meg is főzték. Óra végére mindenki a szó szoros értelemben ki volt dögölve.   
  
Piton amint megtartotta az órát, már rögtön el is tűnt, aminek valahol Harry azért örült, hiszen ha apja látta volna, mennyire nehezen megy a tisztálkodás és a vacsora, biztos nem ússza meg leszidás nélkül. A hoppanálási gyakorlaton már részt sem vett, mert tudta, hogy úgy sem bírná.  
  
Pár óra után aztán vastagon öltözve a tábortűz mellett volt a többiekkel. Beszélni akart Natalie-val, de aztán elaludt Hermione ölében. Később arra ébredt, hogy Ron és Hermione közösen viszik be a faházba, majd a lány csókot lehel a homlokára.  
  
– Aludjál, holnap beszélünk!  
  
Harry aztán ismét elaludt, csak hogy órákkal később egy olyan rémálomból ébredjen, ahol ő volt Amade, aki nem tudta megállítani Vitalist.   
  
Így ezen az éjszakán is alig aludt valamit.  
  
Szerencsére másnap szerdán rúnaismeret volt, így délelőtt elbóbiskolhatott, és nem kellett feszülten figyelnie, mint az előző nap. Ebédkor evett pár falatot, aztán mindhárman elvonultak a fatörzshöz, hogy együttesen átnézzék teljesen a másnapi jegyzeteket.  
  
– Harry pihenj le kérlek, ezt már nem bírom tovább nézni – szólt szigorúan Hermione, miközben lecsapta a könyvét.  
  
Harry zavartan nézett fel, mert teljesen el volt merülve az aktuális olvasmányban.  
  
– Mi? Nem vagyok fáradt! – tiltakozott, mire Ron megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Sajnálom haver, de ellent kell, hogy mondjak – világosította fel. Pálcájával átváltoztatott pár követ párnára és leterítette Hermione mellé. – Esküszöm, erőszakhoz folyamodok! Mi van veled mostanában? Mint aki semmit sem alszik!  
  
– Igazából nem nagyon alszom jól mostanság… folyamatosan rémálmaim vannak még az első történetről. Nem tudom, de olyan rossz érzésem van – magyarázta halkan. Hermione az ölébe tette a párnát, aztán Harry lefeküdt rá, miközben a lány lágyan simogatta a haját. – Tudjátok, ez olyan volt, mint amikor előre megálmodtam, mi lesz a kapuval, meg minden… de ez most más.  
  
– Hogy érted, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione.   
  
– Szerintem megálmodnám a dolgokat, de valamilyen oknál fogva mintha valaki blokkolta volna őket, és másmilyen ismert rémálmokban ütközne ki az egész… nem tudom megmagyarázni! – sóhajtotta Harry.  
  
– Ez nyilván valami rossz előjele – jegyezte meg Ron, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Apropó jegy! Tudjátok, hogy Tyrusban láttam egy olyan szimbólumot, amit Adam övén?  
  
– Tessék? – nézett rá barátjára. – Hogy érted ezt?  
  
Ron megragadta Tyrust.  
  
– Héj!  
  
– Bocs, de fel kell lapozzalak! – mondta sietősen, ujjával kereste a szimbólumot. – Ez az… látjátok?  
  
Odanyújtotta feléjük, úgy hogy Harry fekve is jól láthassa: serleget ábrázolt, amit egy hullám, nap, és fa vett körül. Mindezek az ábrák idegen nyelven írt körben voltak.  
  
– Biztos, hogy ezt láttad? – kérdezett rá Harry, mire Ron bólintott. – Akkor… hirtelen nem is tudom, mit gondoljak… olyan furcsán nézett rám. Szerintem felismert, hogy egy ősi varázsló vagyok… mert ő is az!  
  
– Ne vonjunk le ilyen elhamarkodott következtetéseket – mondta komolyan Hermione. – Ugyanúgy lehet Amade, mint egy másik ősi varázsló is, akit még csak névről sem ismerünk! Most pihenj, kérlek, nagyon rád fér. Holnap reggel pedig eldöntjük, találkozunk-e vele, és mi legyen a továbbiakban.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán hamar elszenderült.   
  
Tábortűz után késő este még elvonultak megbeszélni, mi legyen másnap, illetve próbáltak arról a jelről többet megtudni – de mindhiába. Késő este volt már, amikor Harry, Hermionét elkísérte a faházakhoz, a biztonság kedvéért magára vette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét.  
  
– Örülnék neki, ha aludnál is valamit – suttogta Hermione szigorúan. – Az még rendben van, hogy nappal rengeteget kutatunk, de ez azért már túlzás, hogy éjszaka sem pihensz. Bájitalt kellene kérned és alaposan ki kéne aludnod magad.  
  
– Ne aggódj már ennyit – morgott Harry. – Apa pár napja nagyon későig odavan, így nem tud adni. Aztán meg… most már biztos, hogy aludni fogok.  
  
Hermione sóhajtott egyet, aztán megadóan megrázta a fejét, majd kibújt a köpeny alól.  
  
– Megyek… ha bárki kérdezné holnap mit csináltam, mond azt, hogy elaludtam a könyv fölött… – odahajolt egy csókért, Harry értve a célzást, mosolyogva húzta magához.  
  
Hosszú, és szenvedélyes csók után zihálva váltak el. Egyikük sem akarta, hogy most visszavonuljanak, inkább lettek volna egymáséi, ami ugye egy ideig lehetetlen volt.  
  
– Oké. Jó éjszakát neked is, Hermione! – suttogta Harry, amikor szerelme szomorúan elindult a házuk felé.  
  
Figyelte, ahogy a lány eltávolodik tőle, és barátai faházának ajtajában eltűnik. Harry még felnézett, az égre, mert ahol állt, jól látató volt a fáktól az égből egy kis szelet. Pár percig gyönyörködött a csillagokban, aztán egy kicsit megszédült, ami emlékeztette rá, hogy ideje még valami apróságot enni, aztán ledőlni és végre aludni.  
  
Gyorsan jobbra, aztán balra pillantott a köpeny alatt, nem ütközik egy kóbor alakba, majd halkan belopódzott a házba. Odabent mindenütt sötétség honolt, és ebből teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy apja még nem tért haza…   
  
…amíg hirtelen világosság nem támadt. Harry hunyorogva nézett az ágy melletti éjjeli lámpa felé, kellett egy perc, mire szemei hozzászoktak a szokatlan nagy világossághoz. Aztán a lámpa erős fénye mellett meglátta a sötét alakot, amit most igen ijesztőnek vélt.   
  
Piton az ágy szélén ült, két könyökével térdeire támaszkodva. Akár egy ijesztő nagyra nőtt denevér – futott át az agyán.  
  
Harry először azt hitte, előtte pár perccel érkezhetett, de a mellette fekvő könyv nem erről árulkodott.  
  
– Tudod, lassan már azon morfondíroztam – mondta, hideg hangon –, hogy kihez rohanjak. Albushoz, hogy az erdőben elragadtak a gonosz lények, vagy Merlinre… netán Voldemort elfogott valahogyan! Miután az utóbbiról meggyőződtem, hogy nem – gondoltam hát, leülök ide, és türelmesen kivárom, amíg megérkezel! – fejezte be gúnyolódva, aztán a fényes anyagra esett a tekintete. – Már látom, igen hosszú büntetésnek nézel elébe.  
  
Harry kiszáradt torokkal csak állt ott, azon gondolkozva, mit mondjon.  
  
– Meg… megmagyarázom – nyögte ki végül.  
  
– Óh, azt nagyon várom! – dörrent rá apja, aztán felpattant és kivette a kezéből a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. – Holnap tengernyi időnk lesz megbeszélni. Tudtommal, csak hoppanálási gyakorlatod lesz, semmi más.  
  
 _A francba…_  
  
– De… te nem mész holnap sehová? – kérdezte rémülten, amikor rájött, hogy a másnapot nagyon nem így tervezték Hermionéval.   
  
– Nem ááám – mondta gunyorosan a férfi, ahogy olvasott Harry tekintetéből. – Egyébként megjegyezném, hogy holnap egész nap zuhogni fog.  
  
Harry vágott egy fintort.   
  
– Most arra célzol, hogy direkt úgy intézed az időjárást, csak hogy itt tudjál engem?  
  
Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét, mint aki komolyan elgondolkodott a dolgon.   
  
– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz.  
  
Aztán fogta magát, kezében a köpennyel odament a szekrényéhez és kissé erőszakosan begyűrte azt. Kezével aztán szó nélkül rávarázsolt valamit és ismét Harryhez fordult.   
  
– Úgy érzem, itt épp a megfelelő helyen lesz – közölte szigorúan. – Talán így egy kicsit ellenállsz a kísértésnek.  
  
Harry sóhajtott, ahogy nézte apja diadalmas arckifejezését.  
  
– Muszáj ezt? – Piton nem fűzött hozzá semmit, így folytatta: – Holnap Rúnaismeret lesz, ez most azt jelenti, hogy nem mész sehová sem? Elvégre az nem a te tantárgyad.  
  
– Szerintem végre itt az ideje, hogy velem is tölts egy napot, nem gondolod? – gúnyolódott Piton. – Most már itt az ideje, hogy megtisztálkodj és elmenj aludni. Holnap el fogunk beszélgetni arról, mit is tettél, illetve nem tettél az elmúlt napokban.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és nagyon nem tetszett neki Piton szigorú arckifejezése. Bólintott, hogy megértette, viszont kissé beleszédült a mozdulatba. Kicsit ügyetlenül fogta meg a szekrény szélét.  
  
– Határozottan itt az ideje, hogy aludj – jegyezte meg szigorúan Piton. – Ajánlom, minél előbb végezz. – Pálcájával kitárta a kicsiny fürdőszoba ajtaját, Harry pedig egy sóhajjal vette magához a pizsamáját és indult be a fürdőszobába.  
  
Amikor becsukta maga után az ajtót, hallotta, hogy az apja varázsol, és megágyaz, majd még teát is rendel magának, nyilván ő még nem tervezte, hogy aludni megy.   
  
Lehajolt, hogy letegye a ruháit, tusoláshoz készülve, de ismét megszédült, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia a kád szélében. Tudta, hogy most már határozottan pihenésre van szüksége, mert a szervezete már nem bírja sokáig, annyira kimerült. Apja pedig tagadhatatlanul észrevette ezt, amit fogalma sem volt, hogy fogja megmagyarázni holnap.  
  
Elkezdte magáról lehúzni a pulóvert, de rögtön abbahagyta, amikor az imént érzett szédülés erősebbé vált. Esetlenül visszaráncigálta magára a pulcsit, és mély levegőket vett. Össze kell szednie magát, mire kimegy, hogy Piton ne fogjon még jobban gyanút.  
  
Egy pillanatra el is hitte, hogy sikerülni fog, de amikor arrébb mozdult, bizonyos volt, hogy közel sincs így: a szervezete feladta, ő pedig ájultan esett össze, homlokát bevágta a csap szélébe.  
  
Lassan tért magához és kellett pár perc, mire fel tudta fogni, mi történt. Valami puha ért a homlokához, felszisszent. Reflexszerűen odanyúlt, de valaki elkapta a kezét és visszahúzta. Kinyitotta a szemét és meglátta Piton aggódó, de dühös arcát.  
  
– Mi történt…? – kérdezte halkan, miközben apja elhúzta a kezét. Még szemüveg nélkül is jól látta, hogy a törölköző rettentően vörös a vérétől.  
  
– Az imént szedtelek össze a fürdőszoba padlójáról! – dühöngött Piton. – Mi a magyarázatod?  
  
– Elcsúsztam – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Ne hazudj a szemembe! – sziszegte Piton és félelmetesen nézett rá, mint aki ebben a percben felnégyelné. – A szervezeted egyszerűen kikapcsolt. Nem azt kértem, hogy megmagyarázd, mi történt, hanem, hogy kerültél ebbe a helyzetbe! Tehát?!  
  
– Nem aludtam eleget…  
  
– Az okokat! – csattant fel Piton dühösen, miközben folytatta a vér felitatását a homlokáról.  
  
– Muszáj volt… kutatni, hogy… tudod – mondta halkan, szomorúan nézve apjára.  
  
Piton viszont megrázta a fejét és mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Elhiszem – mondta immáron sokkal nyugodtabb hangon –, hogy kétségbe ejt a testvéred állapota és szükségét érzed, hogy kutass a megoldás után. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy veszélyezteted az egészséged, világos? Az én feladatom az, hogy mint apa vigyázzak rátok, nem neked kell mindent megoldanod, mert nem vagy egyedül!  
  
– Te is keresed a megoldást, Natalie hogy gyógyulhat meg? – kérdezett rá Harry, mert ez már egy ideje nagyon foglalkoztatta. Apja figyelte őt egy darabig, aztán bólintott.  
  
– Ezért mondom azt, hogy azt tedd, mint minden más veled egykorú! – mondta szigorúan. – Tanulsz, és készülsz a vizsgákra, nem pedig magánakciókon töröd a fejed! Holnap pedig igen alaposan, mélyrehatóan elbeszélgetünk a viselkedésedről! Most viszont pihenned kell.   
  
Amikor elállt a vérzés, Piton félretette a törölközőt és kezét a seb fölé helyezte. Harry lehunyta a szemét, hogy az erős fény, amivel az apja gyógyított, ne bántsa a szemét. Néhány másodpercig összeszorított foggal viselte, ahogy a seb gyorsan összehúzódik, aztán a varázslat abbamaradt, a fájdalom pedig elmúlt. Kinyitotta a szemét, miközben Piton rendesen megtisztította a homlokát.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta halkan Harry, mert nem tudta, mit mondhatna, amivel megenyhíthetné apját.  
  
– De haragszom! – világosította fel keményen Piton, miközben letette a törölközőt és magához hívott non-verbálisan egy teli fiolát.  
  
Harry kicsit fentebb ült és rémülten ismerte fel, mit tartalmaz.   
  
– E nélkül is el tudok aludni! – tiltakozott erőtlenül.   
  
Hogy a fenébe fognak így holnap Ademmel találkozni?  
  
– Azt meghiszem! – jegyezte meg Piton dühösen. – Másnap reggel viszont már a reggeli étkezés után fognád magad és elmennél a faluba, nem?  
  
Harry konokul hallgatott, miközben az esélyeit latolgatta. Egész nap Piton mellett kell lennie… talán küldhetne egy baglyot a férfinek, hogy most nem alkalmas az időpont, talán csak pénteken.   
  
– Nem! – morogta Harry dühösen és utálta, hogy apja ennyire ki tudja következtetni, mire gondolhat. – Azért akarsz megitatni velem egy adag Álomiltalt, hogy reggel nehogy elmenjek? – kérdezte felháborodottan.  
  
Piton dühösen nézett rá.  
  
– A szervezeted teljesen kikészült az alváshiánytól, hosszú és mély alvásra van szükséged ahhoz, hogy rendesen feltöltődj! – világosította fel, miközben kitöltötte egy serlegbe a bájitalt. Átnyújtotta neki, de Harry nem vette el. – Az ég szerelmére, netán én magam döntsem le a torkodon?  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán egy fintorral elvette a serleget. Igyekezett gyorsan meginni, hogy nehogy a felénél eldőljön az álmosságtól, de nem sikerült. Biztos azért, mert annyira fáradt volt, elég volt egy fél adag, hogy álomba merüljön.  
  
Persze nem úszhatta meg a dolgot: Piton gyorsan elkapta őt, mikor dőlni kezdett, aztán beleerőltette a maradék bájitalt is, aztán már csak arra emlékezett, hogy pár másodperc után kimerülten elaludt apja karjaiban.  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry kipihenten, de kótyagosan ébredt fel, és csodálkozva hallotta, hogy kopog az eső a faházuk tetején. Amikor felült, kinézett az ablakon, és látta, hogy mennyire borús odakint az ég alja. Felvette a szemüvegét, aztán felkelt az ágyból, és elhűlve pillantott az órára: majdnem dél volt.  
  
Dühösen jött rá, hogy azzal a bájitallal Pitonnak valóban az volt a célja, hogy ma itt tudja őt. Hirtelen kopogtatott valaki az ajtón, amitől összerezzent. Odament és kinyitotta az ajtót.   
  
– Hermione! – döbbent meg Harry, amikor meglátta a lányt.  
  
Hermione egy bűbájjal érte el, hogy ne ázzon meg, ami afféle mágikus esernyőként funkcionált.  
  
– Láttam, hogy Piton professzor az ebédlőbe megy, ezért gyorsan benéztem hozzád – hadarta egy szuszra. – Mi történt, hogy itt van egész nap?  
  
Harry erre csak sóhajtott.  
  
– Tegnap, amikor este elváltunk, már itt volt és engem várt. Képzelheted azt a magyarázkodást, amivel próbálkoztam, miszerint miért jöttem ilyen későn… hagyjuk – mondta végül. – Mit szerettél volna?  
  
Hermione odahajolt és megcsókolta, amikor elváltak, a homlokát neki támasztotta az övének.  
  
– Mindenképpen szólni akartam, hogy reggel a falu postahivatalában feladtam egy baglyot Adamnek, miért nem jelentünk meg. Azt írtam még benne, hogy holnap viszont találkozhatunk délután.   
  
– Holnap…? – gondolkodott el Harry. – Ja, igen, péntek lesz és mágiatörténet óra, amin nekünk nem kell ott lennünk. Köszönöm, hogy írtál neki! Nekem esélytelen lett volna innét elszabadulni. És elképzelésem sincs, ha apa visszajön, és felteszi a kérdéseit, mit fogok felelni rájuk.  
  
Hermione elhúzódott és bátorítóan megfogta a kezét.  
  
– Tudod, hogy mardekáros is lehettél volna, apád pedig meg fogja érteni az indokaidat.  
  
– Hát tegnap nem volt valami toleráns… – sóhajtotta Harry, és csókot lehelt a lány kezére. – Menj, még mielőtt téged is faggatni akar majd.  
  
Hermione rámosolygott, aztán elsietett. Harry vetett egy pillantást az ebédlő felé, de szerencsére nem látta az apját. Becsukta az ajtót, aztán bement a kicsiny fürdőbe és megmosta az arcát. Amikor kijött, már megérkezett az apja, kezében két tálcával, amiket letett az asztalra.  
  
– Látom, végre felébredtél – köszöntette őt.  
  
– Ja, kész csoda ennyi álomital után – morogta Harry, mire Piton csak felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Semmi – dünnyögte még utána Harry és leült az asztalhoz. Nagyon csábító az ebéd illata. – Köszönöm.  
  
– Az étel még elég forró, ezért amíg hűl, elbeszélgethetnénk – kezdett bele Piton, amikor Harry már pálcájával hűteni akart az ételen.   
  
– Miről? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Szerintem, te azt tudod jól – mondta komolyan Piton, átható tekintettel nézve őt. – Kivel találkozgattok nap, mint nap a faluban és mit csináltok együtt?  
  
Harry teljesen elsápadt és rémülten nyelt egyet.


End file.
